Born of Cold and Winter Air
by O.G.B
Summary: Taking place shortly after the events of Frozen, life in the Arendelle has settled down and more or less returned to normal. Elsa is throwing herself into the labor of running a kingdom, and Anna is enjoying just being able to spend time with her sister and Kristoff. But a chance encounter with a stranger from another land may put their new found peace and prosperity in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1: An Icy Force

Chapter One: An Icy Force

The Queen sat at her desk, lost in thought. She held in her hand a letter delivered by special envoy earlier that day, bearing the seal of The Southern Isles. She had neglected opening it all morning, allowing it to sit off to the side while she dealt with other affairs of state. But she knew she couldn't ignore it for long. Just before noon she broke down and opened the envelope. She was fairly well shocked to find that it contained a formal letter of apology for the actions of Prince Hans, written by the King of the Southern Isles himself. Furthermore, the King requested an audience so that he may deliver his apologies in person, and discuss how his kingdom could make amends for the shameful acts Hans had committed.

A groan from the girl laying behind her pulled Elsa back to reality. In the time since Anna and Elsa had been reunited, they had been nigh inseparable. However, as the days and weeks went by and life in Arendelle gradually returned to normal after all that had happened, more and more of the queen's time was consumed by the business of running a kingdom. And though there was nothing that Anna could have wanted more, after all these years apart, than to spend time with her sister, Elsa knew how difficult it must be for someone as energetic as Anna to sit around all day watching her read through trade agreements and hold meetings with her advisors. Though she would never admit it, Elsa knew the girl who was now sprawled on the couch behind her was going mad with boredom. Stifling a grin, Elsa rose from her seat and addressed her sister with the most regal formality she could muster.

"Princess Anna, your Queen has an assignment for you." The sudden sound and movement after hours of watching the Queen do paperwork in silence startled the princess onto her feet.

"Huh? What?"

"It's been over a month since I appointed Mr. Bjorgman to the post of Arendelle's Official Icemaster, and in that time I have neglected to make an inspection of his operation. However, I have been informed that he will be making a delivery to the castle this very day at noon. Therefore, I am ordering you to accompany Mr. Bjorgman for the remainder of the day and make a full report on his service to our kingdom." A smile instantly came to Anna's lips.

"Your majesty, it would be my honor to serve Arendelle thusly," Anna replied, assuming an air of mock formality to match her sister's, and being sure to curtsey as dramatically as possible as she spoke. And with that she ran out of the room to go meet Kristoff.

Elsa smiled softly to herself as she returned to her seat. She was glad that Anna had found someone like Kristoff. Someone who could keep up with her. As much as Elsa adored her spritely sister, her constant energy and enthusiasm had quickly proven exhausting. She thought back to when the two of them had shared the same nursery all those years ago, and Anna would wake her up in the dead of night wanting to play. She was glad to know that some people could change so little in all that time.

Her mind then returned to the matter at hand. She would have to figure out how to respond to the letter from The Southern Isles. Relieved though she was that it wasn't a declaration of war or some similarly grim piece of news, she didn't relish the thought of inviting representatives of that kingdom back into her castle. But to flatly refuse what seemed like a humble and earnest request would be a cruel insult. And whatever she decided, she would have to tell Anna. As wary as Elsa was of anything having to do with The Southern Isles, she knew Anna would be even more uncomfortable with the prospect. But there was no way she could hide this from her sister. The Queen turned in her seat to face the portrait of her father, and wondered how he would have handled such a situation.

* * *

The sun hung low over the frozen fjord as Kristoff heaved a block of ice onto the back of the sleigh, followed by Anna tossing a diminutive block of her own beside it.

"This job doesn't seem so tough," the girl said through a grin, dusting off her mittened hands in a gesture of self-satisfaction.

"Yeah, you've got a real knack for it," Kristoff replied, pretending to be impressed. "Maybe sometime I'll let you try working a full day, instead of just the last ten minutes," he added as he climbed into the sleigh and held his hand out for Anna.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," she said as she took his hand and hoisted herself up. "I'd never dream of putting Arendelle's Official Icemaster to shame." Anna made sure to nestle herself right up against the ice harvester as she took her seat. Without even looking, she could sense the smile spreading across his face.

At Kristoff's shout, Sven took off, the sleigh flying after him. Cold air whipped at the couple riding down the mountain, and Kristoff felt the strawberry-haired girl cling to him even more tightly. But as they sped through the snow towards home, something caught Kristoff's eye and pulled him out of his daydreams. Pulling on Sven's reins, he brought the sleigh to stop and peered into the twilight.

"What is it?" Anna asked, her hand searching the back of the sleigh for Kristoff's lute.

"Over there, just past that row of pines. There's a man wandering around down there." Even in the height of summer, the mountains and fjords to the north of Arendelle were at best inhospitable; a frigid region of woods, rock and ice that virtually no one would ever venture out into if they didn't have business there. In his years in the wilderness Kristoff would only rarely come across a hunter, or another ice harvester. But even at a distance he could tell that this man was neither.

"Stay with the sleigh, Sven," Kristoff commanded as he jumped onto the frosty earth.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I just want check something out. If someone's wandering around alone up here, with no supplies, he's likely to get himself killed."

"Hold on, I'm coming too."

The air seemed to grow colder as the pair approached the man. Even in his woolen work clothes and her warm travel dress, Kristoff and Anna were beginning to feel the chill. They followed the figure to the top of a crag, but were unprepared for what they saw waiting for them at the summit. This man sitting on a boulder before them was a sight, dressed unlike any Anna or Kristoff had seen. He wore what appeared to be a sleeveless tunic made of a thin, dark cloth, with a dark blue sash wrapped around both shoulders, so that it formed a sort of vest. He bore silver arm and shin guards, and much his face was hidden behind a black cowl and a blue mask. Only a pair of icy blue eyes, and part of a raw, red scar across the right one, were visible. This strange figure rose to face the two who now approached him. With each breath he took, a cloud of frost emanated from a vent in his mask.

The sight of such a figure took the pair by surprise and rendered them speechless for a moment. They could only stare, and all the while, he glared right back at them. Finally Anna collected herself and managed to speak.

"Um…hi there." The timid greeting elicited no response from the stranger. Steeling herself against his silence, Anna tried again. "So we saw you walking through the woods alone, or mostly Kristoff…Kristoff was the one who saw you, and since it looked like you were all alone out here he though…oh my God, are you all right?!" Anna had just noticed the man's hands and forearms. Whereas most of his exposed skin looked normal, the extremities of his arms were a pale blue. "Kristoff, this man needs help! I've never even heard of frostbite this bad." She reached out to examine the man's arms, but recoiled the instant she touched his hands. His skin was so cold that even through her mittens, it stung Anna just to touch him. But the princess would not be deterred. Hesitating only briefly she once again extended her hand. "Please, I have to ask that you come with us. We can take you somewhere warm, and get a doctor to look at your hands."

"I appreciate the gesture, but that will not be necessary," the stranger said at last. "And I would further appreciate it if you would stop following me." Speaking only thus, he turned away from the pair and began to climb up the rocky slope that led higher into the mountains.

"Wait, where are you going? What are you doing up in the mountains by yourself?" Anna began to give chase, but Kristoff took hold of her arm.

"Let him go Anna. He clearly doesn't want to be bothered." At first Kristoff had thought that this man was in trouble or needed help. But now having seen him, the Icemaster found himself unnerved by this stranger climbing through the mountains alone. Anna was not so easily intimidated.

"We can't just leave him out here. He's frostbitten up to his elbows! If he doesn't get to a doctor soon he'll die out here." As much as Kristoff was put ill at ease by this stranger, and as much as he generally didn't like the idea of chasing someone gone mad from the cold up an icy stretch of rock, he knew Anna was right. And in any case, he knew Anna wouldn't hesitate to put herself in harm's way to help a stranger, regardless of what he had to say about it.

"Please, come back down," Anna called after the traveler. "Or at least slow down so we can catch up with you." It was uncanny how easily the man traversed the incline. Anna struggled to keep her footing, and even Kristoff, who had spent most of his life on the ice, had to walk with great care up the mountain. But the stranger pressed on over the icy rock with no trouble at all. Finally he stopped and turned back to face the girl calling out to him.

"Let me be. You'll only get yourself hurt trying to chase after me."

"I'm sorry, but you're clearly not well," Anna took the chance to close the distance. She held out here hand as she reached him. "Let us help you."

"I'm sorry to do this, but since you won't take no for an answer." The stranger backed away from Anna and raising one hand, fired an icy blast that froze the rock she stood on. Startled, Anna lost her balance and felt her feet slide out from beneath her. She tumbled backwards and landed on Kristoff, knocking him down as well.

"Oof! Are you alright?"

"Hnn…I think so. But how did…" Anna trailed off as she glanced up the mountain, only to see that the stranger had already turned away and resumed his ascent.

"Stay here, Anna," Kristoff demanded. Satisfied that Anna was unharmed, the Icemaster shifted in an instant from concerned to enraged, and tore off up the mountain after her attacker. Kristoff caught up with him at the top of another crag.

"Hey!" Kristoff grabbed hold of the man's arms, ignoring the unnatural sting of his cold skin. "I don't know what you think you're-"Kristoff never finished that thought, for as soon as he grabbed onto the stranger, the man used Kristoff's hold against him, contorting his arm and placing him in a wristlock. Kristoff was forced onto one knee, grunting in pain. Holding the Icemaster in place with one hand, the stranger placed the other on his shoulder, his unearthly coolness chilling his victim where he kneeled.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna had reached the top of the crag just in time to see ice spreading from the stranger's hands, quickly covering Kristoff and freezing him solid. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Anna was blind with rage and anguish. She took complete leave of her senses and charged the man. She was so furious that she didn't notice that the stranger calling forth more frost energy from his hands and coating himself with ice. By the time Anna reached him, he'd frozen himself solid as well. Not that she noticed, or was likely to care, as she threw a wild haymaker into the center of his face. She swung with such force that the frozen man shattered in a shower of ice, taking Anna by surprise and knocking her down.

"Wait, what? Where did he go?" Nothing remained where a man had stood only a moment before. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of muffled grunting coming from behind her.

"Kristoff!" She turned to face her friend, frozen in place, but still very much alive. The grunting intensified, until finally the ice shattered. This time Anna thought quickly enough to shield herself from the shards that were hurtled at her, and look back to see Kristoff kneeling on the rock, freed from his captivity

"C-c-cold…" he stammered. It was all he could manage to mutter for a moment or two.

"Kristoff, are you alright?" Anna kneeled next her friend. He was badly shaken, but he didn't show any obvious signs of injury. Though dazed at first, Kristoff quickly collected himself.

"Yeah…I think I'm alright, but…what the Hell was that?"

"I don't know…but I think Elsa will want to hear about this."


	2. Chapter 2: Foul and Fair

Chapter 2: Foul and Fair

It was well into the evening when the sleigh drew to a stop before the castle gates. The party had picked up speed as they came from the mountain slopes and into the city of Arendelle. The Queen had thought to imbue the sleigh's runners with her enchanted ice before having it presented to its new owner, an addition which hastened its passengers on their way as they passed onto cobblestone streets. Kristoff helped Anna dismount as the guards at the gate retreated to a respectful distance.

"Thanks Kristoff. Are you sure you're okay? You felt so cold the whole ride here. Maybe you should come inside and warm up." Kristoff might have thought the strawberry blonde was flirting with him, if her usually cheerful demeanor hadn't become solemn and grim.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright. I think the magic that guy stuck me with must have left some kind of after-effect, but I can feel it fading. I need to go see my family. Grand Pabbie might be able to tell me something about all this, if I can get to him before the spell fades away completely."

"Okay, but promise me you'll be careful." In light of what had happened, Anna obviously didn't like the thought of sending Kristoff out into the night alone. He did his best to reassure her.

"Don't worry about me. If anyone will be able to figure out what's going on, it'll be Grand Pabbie. And besides, I've got Sven with me. You won't let anything happen to me, will you buddy?" The reindeer shot Anna a confident grin as Kristoff contorted his voice. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your boyfriend makes it back to you in one piece."

Anna cracked a weak smile, the first one she'd worn all evening. As Kristoff readied Sven to go, Anna leapt back onto the sleigh, grabbed Kristoff about the shoulders and kissed him. After a moment that went by too quickly, she climbed back down, her eyes locked on his. Kristoff had that goofy grin of his on his lips, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. And even with an unnatural chill still biting at his bones, Kristoff found himself feeling flushed. He was sure his face must have been beet-red as he forced himself to turn away and head on towards the Valley of the Living Rock.

* * *

The Queen sighed heavily as she sat in the gloom of the library. She'd been working steadily from before dawn and now well after dusk, barely finding the time to eat or rest her weary eyes. In the time between her parents' passing and her coronation, the affairs of state had been attended to by a council of stewards. And for the most part, they had performed their duties admirably. But certain matters deemed less urgent at the time had been set aside, and over the years had amounted to a significant backlog for the new queen. Thus far, she had spent most of her reign just playing catch-up. And a glance at the mound of papers before her, and at the busy schedule she'd be keeping for the next several weeks, indicated that that's all she would be doing for a while yet. But her endurance for the day had reached its limit. She was just organizing her desk and preparing to retire for the evening when a gentle knock came from the door.

"Elsa?" A smile came to the queen's face. Ever since she took the throne, the only people who dared call her by her first name were Olaf and her little sister. Even Kai and Gerda, who had been like a second set of parents to the sisters, had to be reminded that they needn't always call her "your majesty", "your highness", or some other formality. And forget about Kristoff. Elsa could never decide if the ice harvester was intimidated by her, or if he just felt the need to be on his best behavior around Anna's older sister. Whatever the case, he practically jumped to attention whenever Elsa entered the room. Elsa recalled the exaggerated regality with which she had addressed her sister earlier, and resumed the part.

"Is that you, Princess Anna of Arendelle? Your mistress, the Queen, bids you to enter." The Queen didn't bother to conceal her mirth as the door opened. "Have you come to deliver your report on…my God! Anna, what happened to you? Look at your hand!" The princess hadn't considered how she must look. Glancing at a mirror hung above a nearby bench, she saw what Elsa meant. Her dress was caked with frozen dirt, and was torn in several places. Her face and neck were scratched and bruised where shards of ice had struck her. And having just removed her mittens, she found that her right hand was bruised and swollen, with a steady trickle of blood coming from a split in her middle knuckle. She tried to bend her fingers, but found them painfully locked in place.

"Come on Anna, let me get you cleaned up while you tell me what happened." What happened. Anna considered those words as she was led into the queen's bedchambers. Elsa stripped her sister of her wet, dirty clothes and wrapped her in one of her own nightgowns. "Let's take a look at that hand…" Holding Anna's wounded hand over a wash basin, Elsa took a rag and started gently cleaning the wound. Anxious though she was to hear what had happened to her sister, Elsa did her best to remain calm and let the younger girl take her time. She felt Anna tense up us she rubbed the cut as gingerly as possible. Pausing for a moment to collect herself, she focused the minutest quantity of her magic as she could muster to numb Anna's aching hand. Hearing her sister give a sigh of relief, she resumed her task.

Red droplets swirled in the basin as Elsa finished her work. Having cleared away the caked-on blood and grime, she found that the actual injury was fairly superficial, and her magic was already causing the swelling to go down. She wrapped the porcelain hand in a length of clean linen, and tenderly imbued it with her magic to keep it cold. She looked up into her sister's eyes, and set about cleaning the scratches on her face.

"From the beginning, tell me what happened."

"Kristoff and I were coming home through the hills, when he spotted someone wanderin around in the woods. We thought he was in trouble, so we stopped to see if he needed help. And…his arms, Elsa. He looked like he was frostbitten up to his elbows. I thought that maybe he'd gotten lost in the mountains and was trying to find his way into town, but it was something else…"

"Something else?"

"Yeah…" Anna tried to keep from getting ahead of herself. "Anyways, we thought this guy needed help, the way he was acting, and him being partially frozen and all, but he refused to come with us. He just started heading up the slopes. So I tried to go after him, and…he froze the ground under me."

"He did what?"

"He shot some kind of blast out of his hand that covered the rock I was on in ice." Elsa was thunderstruck. "So I slipped and fell down the side of the hill. Good thing Kristoff was there to break my fall. But Kristoff, he just lost it. He chased the guy down. I thought he was going to strangled him, but this guy twisted his arm and took Kristoff down and…and froze him."

"Froze him?" Anna saw a flash of panic in her sister's eyes. She knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Oh nonono, don't worry. He's fine now. I think. But I didn't know that, so then I freaked out and charged the guy. But when I swung at him he froze himself! I hit him right in the face and he just…shattered."

"Shattered?"

"Yeah. There was nothing left but some chunks of ice. And then while I tried to figure that out, Kristoff managed to break himself out of the ice. I guess he wasn't really frozen exactly. More like he was encased in the ice."

"But he's alright now?"

"I think so. After he brought me back here, he left to go visit the trolls to see if they could tell him anything." Elsa considered all that her sister had told her. A stranger with the same powers she had, wandering through the wilds outside of Arendelle.

"You said you found him in the hills to the north. Did you notice which direction he was headed in?" Elsa had a creeping suspicion as to what the answer would be. And as Anna tried to remember, the same thought crossed her mind.

"I think he was heading towards the North Mountain."

* * *

The Valley of the Living Rock was a welcome sight as Kristoff approached his childhood home. The lingering effects of the stranger's magic were still upon him, and had made the northern winds feel even colder and more savage than usual. At least here he could count on a warm reception. Sensing his presence, the boulders began to shake and tumble as he approached the center of the valley. And then all at once, they assumed the familiar forms of his family. As always, Bulda was the first to greet him.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME! We weren't expecting to see you tonight! Thought you'd rather spend the evening with that cute girl of yours." The troll gave her adoptive son the best hug she could, considering the difference in height. "Ooh, but you're so cold."

"I know," Kristoff said kneeling down to be on Bulda's level. "That's actually the reason I came back sooner than planned. I need to talk to Grand Pabbie." As if on cue, the patriarch of the troll family came forth.

"There is strange magic upon you Kristoff. What has happened my boy?" Kristoff gave his account of the encounter with the stranger.

"I was hoping you could tell me something about the magic he used on us." At that, the old troll raised his hands and drew forth the last, lingering trace of the strange magic clinging to Kristoff. The man felt the frost leave his body, and the warmth of summer return, causing him to breathe easy for the first time that night. Pabbie examined the concentrated magic that now floated between his hands.

"The spell has already diminished a great deal. If left alone, it would have faded from you in its own time. But because it is so weak, there is not much that it can tell me."

"Can you tell if it is at all like the Queen's power?"

"Hmm…" Pabbie looked deeper into the blue sphere before him and was silent for a long moment. At length he reached a decision. "It is similar to her power in form and in nature. However, there is something different about it. Something foreign. I cannot deduce where this magic or its wielder hail from, but they are certainly not of these parts. Indeed, I would say that it is not quite like any magic I have ever seen before. Furthermore, I can tell you that magic bears a mark that is representative of its user. A sort of signature. Queen Elsa chooses to use her power to create things of beauty and to spread joy, a fact which is reflected in her magic. But whoever you encountered on the mountain slopes is another sort altogether. His magic is simple, direct and performed with a singular purpose: to disable and destroy."

* * *

The winds were moaning as the sisters approached the North Mountain. Riding out into the night, Anna led Elsa to the spot where they had encountered the stranger. There, Elsa had sensed something out of place, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. It was faint at first, but grew stronger as they followed it further into the mountains. It led them exactly where she suspected it would. As they dismounted their horses at the foot of the frozen steps leading to Elsa's former castle, the queen turned to address the princess.

"Anna, I want to go stay with Kristoff. The Valley of the Living Rock isn't far from here, and I doubt he was planning on heading back out into the woods this late at night."

"What? Elsa, no. You can't go in there alone. I mean-"

"This is not up for debate. Go to Kristoff. Please."

"Elsa, you're being ridiculo-"

"Anna! Please…" The queen was practically begging. "I don't know what's going to happen in there. I promise you that I can handle myself. But…only if I know that you're safe." Anna finally understood her sister's concern, and chastised herself for being so thoughtless.

"Alright, I'll good. But please Elsa, be-" The queen cut her sister off with an embrace. Nothing else needed to be said between them. They just stood in the snow, holding one another for a long while. At length, Anna mounted her horse and, giving her sister a feeble smile, departed.

Once Anna had disappeared into the distance, Elsa readied herself for the task at hand. Having tethered her horse to the banister of the stairs, she began her ascent. With each step she tried to focus. She did not want a fight, but she prepared for one regardless. And then, arriving at the entrance to her onetime home, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Whiteout

Chapter 3: Whiteout

The sight of abject ruin greeted the Queen as she entered her former home. Much of the banister of the grand staircase was destroyed, and a number of steps were now either damaged or missing as well. The frozen fountain that had once been the centerpiece of the room was now just a pile of ice. Moonlight streamed in through cracks in the walls, and danced upon the fractured floors. Entire columns had been demolished, with only the extreme upper portions of them now hanging from the ceiling. She began to wonder what had happened, but then noticed the massive form in the far side of the room. The golem she had conjured to defend her castle stood there, fully encased in a great block of ice, preserving him in all his ferocity. Disheartened as she was to see the destruction wrought upon her castle, she felt particularly melancholy to see the reward her creation had earned for carrying out his purpose.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," she said, placing her hand upon the ice imprisoning her servant. "I'll get you out of there," she looked over at the stairs leading to her chambers. "But there's something I need to handle first."

A lump in her throat, the queen began to climb the steps. Bracing herself against the wall, she tried to make the climb as carefully, and as quietly, as she could manage. At the top of the steps, Elsa found what she had come for. At the far side of the room was a strange figure, exactly as her sister had described. He had his back to her, and seemed to be examining one of the support beams that arched up to the ceiling. _He hasn't heard me yet. Well if I have to go into this blind, then I can at least try to take him by surprise. Hopefully then I can avoid a fight._ She took a single, silent step into the room.

"Good evening," the stranger said, his focus still fixed up the piece of ice he was studying. Elsa froze in place as the words echoed off the walls and faded into silence. _So much for surprise._

"Ah, good evening," Elsa blurted out, taken off guard and unsure of what to say. _Nicely done there, Elsa._ In an effort to regain composure, Elsa tried to assume some semblance of authority. "I mean, who are you? What is your business here?" _Get it together!_ The stranger let Elsa sit in silence for a long moment. At last he addressed her, his back still turned.

"I am called Sub-Zero. As I was traveled through the wilds of a kingdom to the east, I came upon a party of woodsmen. From them, I heard rumors that a new queen had risen to power in a place called Arendelle. A regent who had domain over ice, and who could bend winter to her whim. I see now that the rumors were true." A sense of indignation came over Elsa as Sub-Zero spoke. _You wander freely through my kingdom, attack my sister, and now trespass in my refuge. And you have the nerve to speak to like this? Without even bothering to look at me?_ "Tell me," Sub-Zero said, pausing as he finally turned to face the queen. "Am I in the presence of the mistress of this castle?"

"Yes you are."

"Excellent. I wonder then, if you could be persuaded to grace me with an exhibition of your abilities?"

"An exhibition? I have not come here to entertain you!" Elsa's resolve was suddenly bolstered by her open contempt for this contentious stranger. "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. And sister to the woman you assaulted tonight."

"Assaulted?" Sub-Zero seemed legitimately confused by the accusation at first, but soon realized what Elsa was getting at. "Ah, you must be referring to the young lady I met in the woods this evening. Spirited, but perhaps a little over-bearing? I suppose that would be your purpose in coming here, then? I believe there may be some misunderstanding concerning our encounter."

"Misunderstanding? You cast her down the side of a mountain!"

"As a last resort, I assure you. It was your sister and her companion who approached me. I asked them twice to be left alone, but they would not be dissuaded. So regrettably, I was made to respond with force. However, I made certain not to cause harm to either of them." Elsa considered what Sub-Zero told her, and considered her sister's nature. _All those years Anna sat on the other side of the door, begging me to come out...I'll grant she's certainly insistent. It's not hard to imagine that her helpfulness could get her into trouble with the wrong person._

"Even so, all she wanted to do was offer you help. If you had only explained…" _Damn it all. Of course I had to go down that road._ Sub-Zero saw a flicker of self-doubt, of self-reproach in her eyes as she trailed off. He face dropped ever so slightly.

"Well your highness, I did not expect the girl to be accustomed to dealing with cryomancers." His mask concealed a grin. "But then, perhaps she is not so familiar with our kind anyways."

"What did you say?" _What is this guy doing?_

"Your sister. How did she first learn of your abilities?"

"That's none of your…" _Snap out of it! Don't let him steer the conversation like this._

"Did you reveal them to her by choice, or did fate take a hand?"

"Stop this." _Damn him. Why is he able to get to me so easily?_ The air was growing cold. The winds beyond the castle walls began to howl.

"How long did you hide your power? How long did you conceal your true nature, living in fear of yourself?"

"Shut up…" _Please. I can't think about this right now._ The winds were now raging, a blizzard whirling around the mountain top.

"And when were those fears validated?"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa swung her hand in frustration, and a great wave of icy spikes erupted from the floor. Sub-Zero leapt from their path and they crashed through the wall of ice behind him, shattering it completely. A furious torrent of freezing wind and snow now swept into the castle, enveloping the two. Elsa shook with fury, and then in shock at the sudden wave of destruction. _No…I can't lose control. Not again._ Through the blizzard, she saw the Sub-Zero's silhouette rise from where he was kneeling and assume a fighter's stance. His voice was eerily calm and clear against the roar of the blizzard.

"It is a fight, then. Very well. Let us see what you can do, your majesty."

* * *

Kristoff sat upon one of the few boulders in the valley that was not a member of his family, glad to be able to feel the summer again. After he finished talking with Grand Pabbie, Bulda had insisted on washing his ragged old furs. As Kristoff had grown older, the trolls had gradually gotten into the habit of affording him some privacy while he was in between outfits, and the man now took advantage of the momentary peace to try to breathe easy. _Hell of a day. _Kristoff did not recall the events of the last couple of hours with much pleasure. _But at least I had an afternoon with Anna, even it was all downhill from there._ _Although, there was that long kiss goodnight..._ The sounds of a horses hooves approaching and a voice calling his name snapped the Icemaster from his daydreams. By torchlight, he saw a familiar figure coming out of the woods. _Anna? What are you-_ Kristoff stood up the meet her, but remembered that he was presently naked. _Dammit!_ Looking for cover, he ducked behind the rock he'd been sitting on and concealed himself as best as possible.

"Kristoff? Where are you?" The princess slowed to stop as she came into the valley, right next to Kristoff's hiding spot.

"I'm down here…" Anna looked in the direction of the voice and saw a shock of blonde hair popping out from behind shoulder.

"Oh. Okay. But uh, why?"

"Well it's uh…it's laundry day around here."

"Oh. OH! Sorry! I'm sorry! So sorry…you uh, wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes I could pass you, would you?"

"No, I really only have the one…wait, in my gearbag over there. I think I still have the clothes I wore that day when Elsa built an ice rink in the castle courtyard."

"Kristoff…that was over a month ago."

"Don't seem to have a lot of options here."

"Alright, fine. Whatever." _Well, at least he washes one of his sets of clothes._ "Here Kristoff." Anna chucked the sack to where Kristoff was crouching. "I'll just turn around while you get situated." She heard Kristoff mutter a thanks as he started ruffling though the bag. Anna bit her lower lip. _One little peek wouldn't hurt, would it? _Anna stole a glance over her shoulder. _I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if…wow. Hello, Mr. Bjorgman._

"Woah, hey! You said you weren't looking!"

"Eeep! Sorry!" Anna snapped her head back, feeling more than flushed and biting her lip harder than ever. Kristoff finished dressing in haste, feeling more than a little flushed himself.

"So what are you doing way out here? What happened with Elsa?"

"Well I told her what we saw today, and she insisted that I take her out to where it happened. When we got there, it was like she picked up a trail or something. It was really weird. Elsa's usually so cool and collected, but when we got to the crag where we saw that guy, something else took over. She was just driven to find him. She led us up the north mountain, right up to her old castle. I think she knew he was in there, like she could sense him or something. I wanted to go in with her, but she wouldn't let me. She told me to come stay with you. What about you? Was Grand Pabbie able to tell you anything?"

"Nothing much. I guess the spell I was hit with was intended to be temporary. By the time I got here most of it had faded away. He said it was similar to Elsa's but-" A deathly gale whistled through the valley, bringing snow and hail with it. The gust grew stronger, and the couple struggled against it to discern its origin. Beyond the valley, the North Mountain towered above them, its peak obscured by a vortex of ice and wind. Sheer panic flashed in Anna's eyes as she gasped her sister's name. In but a few instants, she has thrown herself onto her horse and was tearing off into the storm. Acting almost as quickly, Kristoff had called Sven to his side and was charging off in pursuit.

* * *

The keep of Elsa's castle was a maelstrom of frost as the two cryomancers faced one another. Elsa's heart was pounding in her ears. Her opponent appeared as a shadow, flittering in and out of view among the vicious flurries. She strained her eyes trying to focus on him, but it was impossible. Soon she lost sight of him completely. _Damn it. _The queen shot glances in each direction, but there was no sign of him. As she searched for her enemy, an icy blast came from beyond her field of vision and struck her in the side before she could react. The Snow Queen struggled against the ice rapidly spreading across her body, but in vain. In only a second or two, she was frozen solid. Sub-Zero then emerged from the blizzard and approached the queen's frozen form.

"Hmm. Perhaps you are not as fearsome as the rumors made you out to be." But Sub-Zero halted when he saw a blue light emanating from Elsa's chest. The ice binding Elsa began to dissolve from that point spreading outward. It flew from the queen in glowing blue flakes, whirling into a sphere that floated in the now-freed queen's hand. _No, perhaps I'm not so fearsome,_ the queen said silently, her eyes narrowed. _But you'll still have to do better than that. _She hurled the sphere at the floor between them, causing it to crack and form a fissure right beneath Sub-Zero.

The warrior was thrown back a few feet and forced to backpedal to regain solid footing. _Never seen that before. This just became a great deal more interesting. It would seem that I'll have to attack indirectly._ Sub-Zero threw of pair of ice blasts, each on landing on either side of the queen. In their places, two pillars of ice erupted from the floor, rising at an angle to strike Elsa.

Using her magic, she acted quickly enough to disintegrate both pillars before the hit her, but in doing so, lost sight of Sub-Zero once again. As she scanned the blizzard for signs of life, a third pillar of ice erupted from the floor directly beneath her. Elsa was thrown through the air, eventually landing hard on her right shoulder. As she rose to her feet, clutching her arm in pain, she turned to see the blue-clad figure standing behind her. Reason giving way to frustration, she conjured a massive wall of ice and propelled it straight at the man. Sub-Zero held his ground, taking a deep breath as the wall rushed towards him. He waited until it was but a foot away, and let loose with a right cross that shattered the miniature glacier.

_No way! That block had to be at least three feet-thick!_ As Elsa marveled at the exhibition, Sub-Zero's fist began to glow blue. He pounded the ground before him, and a ridge of ice sprung up from where he'd struck, charging towards Elsa and striking her in the chest.

Elsa had the wind knocked from her, and she struggled for breath as she rose shakily to her feet. Brimming with fury, she cast a mighty blast into the floor, a towering ice golem rising on the spot. The beast immediately threw itself into a bloodthirsty assault. It swung with wild abandon, forcing Sub-Zero to dodge and leap out of the way. Sliding backwards on the icy floor to put some distance between himself and the berserker, the cryomancer gathered a great quantity of energy in his hands. As the beast charged him, he unleashed a beam of ice upon it the creature slowed, ice constricting its limbs and weighing it down, but continued to push forward. Brow furrowed, Sub-Zero focused everything into the attack and the managed to immobilize the golem just as it reared back to strike him. The beast now totally sealed in ice, Sub-Zero struck it with a solid kick. Elsa just managed to throw herself out of the way as the trapped golem slid past her, crashed through one of the remaining walls, and fell from the castle down the mountain side.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna were just arriving at the castle door when they heard a great crash. A massive form fell from the keep above, hurtling mere yards from where the stood into the abyss below. The pair hurried inside, struggling against torrential winds the whole way. The made their way up the stairs, fighting for each step, until they arrived at the scene before them. Blasts of snow and ice were whipping all through the arena. In the center stood Elsa, whirlwind of frost still swirling around her. Barrages of ice were coming at her from all sides. Just as she would parry one, another would come from another direction. Sub-Zero remained concealed within the gales all the while, while Elsa managed only the occasional blind potshot into the whiteout. _Damn it. Getting slow. Getting sloppy. Don't know how much longer I can keep this-_

The thought was cut short by a low ridge of ice striking Elsa in the small her back. The Queen stumbled forward and dropped onto her hands and knees.

"ELSA!" Anna cried out to her sister. She started to run for her, forcing Kristoff to restrain her before she charged headlong into the fray. "NO! LET ME GO! ELSA!"

Elsa could not hear sister over the fury of the blizzard. She looked up and saw her opponent leisurely walking towards her. Summoning the last of her strength, she rose to her feet and cast a barrage of deathly sharp icicles at him. Just as they were to strike him though, he once again turned his body to ice, and the doppelganger shattered into pieces. As Elsa stood there, confused, there was a blast of ice behind her. She turned just in time to see a pillar of ice burst from the floor in front of her. It hit her square in her core, just below the ribs. The impact was forceful enough to throw her into the air and knock the breath from her. She landed hard and started sliding towards an open ledge created when one of the walls had been blown out. As she gasped for breath, he vision blurred and faded in and out of darkness. Time slowed nearly to a standstill. She saw her sister, running towards her from the far side of the room. She knew Anna was shouting something, but Elsa couldn't hear a thing. The look of horror on her sister's face was the last thing Elsa saw before she felt herself slide off the edge of the tower. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was falling as she faded into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

Darkness washed over Queen Elsa. For a moment, she fell blindly into the emptiness beneath her. But then something snapped her back into the waking world. Her body jerked, her freefall interrupted. She returned to a vague sort of consciousness. Opening her eyes, all she could she was a grayish-white blur, with wisps of hazy movement swirling around her. As she tried to make sense of what she was seeing, she dimly realized that she was hanging upside down, something keeping a firm hold on one of her ankles. The faintest hint of panic came into her mind, but was quickly lost in the fog. Her whole body ached. She shuddered as she struggled to draw breath. Whatever was holding on to her leg started to slowly draw her upwards. As her body was lifted up, Elsa fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sub-Zero rose from the ledge, pulling the queen's limp form up from where she had fallen and gently lifting her into his arms. He carried her from the ledge and softly laid her rest in the center of the room. The warrior kneeled over his fallen opponent and set about examining her wounds. Anna half-ran, half-flew over the ice, kneeling beside her sister and taking her head in her arms.

"Elsa!" The princess desperately searched the queen's face for any sign of movement, any sign of life. Sub-Zero tore a hole in Elsa's dress, and began probing the patch of yellow and blue skin beneath her ribs with his fingers. "Hey! What are you doing? What have you done?!" Sub-Zero was silent, and she could only glare at him with a mixture of fury and apprehension as he finished his work. Seemingly satisfied, he left the queen in her sister's arms and rose to his feet. Anna looked up at him, growling through gritted teeth. But she relaxed slightly when she saw Sub-Zero's eyes. Icy though they were, they somehow seemed to be softened in this moment.

"Your sister has been knocked unconscious. Her wounds are fairly serious, but do not appear to be life threatening. However, I would entreat you to seek medical attention as soon as possible." That was all he said. He turned from the princess and started walking towards the ledge. Kristoff was now at Anna's side.

"C'mon Anna," he said, bending down to lift the queen into his arms. "We've got to get back to the castle." The girl nodded in agreement. As they turned to leave, she glanced back to where Sub-Zero had been standing, but no one was there. He had disappeared back into the wintery winds.

The two hurried down the stairs with as much haste and as much care as possible. Kristoff's view of where he was stepping was compromised by the precious cargo he carried, forcing Anna to lead the way. Finally they made it outside where their mounts were waiting. Kristoff went to load Elsa onto Sven, but Anna interrupted.

"Kristoff, wait. I-let her ride with me."

"Are you sure you can handle both her and the reins?"

"It's fine. I can take care of her." The look in her eyes. In that moment, Anna had a thousand-yard stare. Kristoff didn't know where that look landed, but it shot right through him, past the mountains behind him and into the frozen wastes beyond. Kristoff knew better than to challenge her further. Anna mounted her horse, and Kristoff raised the fallen queen up onto her lap. Anna wrapped her arms around her, took hold of the reins, and started riding down the mountain.

Elsa grimaced and clutched at her core as they galloped home. Anna tried to guide the horse down the gentlest path possible, but to little avail. Tears started to form in Anna's eyes.

"You're okay Elsa. I've got you. I'm so sorry. I should never have let you go in there alone. I shouldn't have left you…" The tears were now coming in force, streaming down her cheeks, the winds whipping them away in little flurries. "I saw you fall from the ledge, and I thought…" she had to pause to choke down a sob. "But-but you're okay, you're gonna be okay. We'll get you to a doctor and, and he'll fix this. We'll-"

"Anna…" The queen's voice was weak, barely more than a whimper. She could muster no more than that, but managed to cling to her sister just a little tighter, pressing her head into the younger girl's shoulder. _Please Anna…don't do that to…yourself…_

Anna squeezed her sister, and lowered her head until their cheeks were touching. _But Elsa…it's all my fault. _Anna felt a chill upon her cheek, much colder than the winds. A frail, shaky hand was trying to wipe the tears from her face.

* * *

"You were lucky, your majesty."

"Funny," Elsa grunted, wincing in pain as the doctor went about his work, the first light of morning streaming through the window of her bedchamber. "I don't feel lucky."

"Well you do have a bruised solar plexus, among other things, so I imagine not. However, it could have been much, much worse. If you had been struck any harder than you were, or if the blow had landed just an inch or two above where it did, or a few inches down and to either side, you may well have been beyond my aid." The doctor helped Elsa cover herself with her nightgown. "So all things considered, I'd say you were lucky. But be that as it may, you won't be in any condition to move around for several days. I'll be in to check on you at midday, and Kai and Gerda know where to find me if you need anything before then. In the meantime, I advise you to get some rest."

"Doctor…everything I've told you tonight…"

"You needn't worry, your highness; I have been in the service of the royal family since before you were born. Nothing that was said here tonight will ever leave this room. Be it about you injuries, or the events that caused them."

"Thank you, Doctor." The man nodded politely, and opened the door to leave. "Wait. Would you get Anna and Kristoff for me?"

"Certainly, your highness," the doctor said, motioning to the couple waiting outside the door. He left them to speak with the queen in privacy.

"How are you doing Elsa?" Anna couldn't conceal the worry and the guilt in her voice as she knelt by her sister's bedside.

"I'm fine," Elsa took her sister's hand, trying to reassure her. "Just a lot of bruising on my ribs and stomach. The Doctor says I'll be good as new in a few days." Though Anna was obviously relieved, Elsa saw her face drop just slightly. "Thanks for coming back for me. Both of you." She glanced at Kristoff, and stifled a chuckle as she caught him blushing and rolling back his shoulders to stand straighter.

"Elsa, you know I'd never-"

"I know Anna," Elsa said, putting her arms around her sister's neck and hugging her as best as she could from the bed. "I know." Finally, Elsa let Anna go, and the younger girl rose to her feet.

"I'll let you get some rest," Anna said, eyes full of warmth.

"Before you go Anna, I think I left my book on the desk in the library, would you go get it for me?"

"Sure." Anna left the room, with Kristoff turning to follow.

"Kristoff, wait. I need to ask you for something."

"What, me?" Kristoff couldn't recall the queen ever personally addressing him before, so he was surprised to hear her do so now. "I mean, sure. Yeah. What can I do for you, your highness?"

"Well for starters, you can start calling me Elsa," she said with a faint smile, which quickly faded into a more serious expression. "And second, I want you to stay here for a few days. As long as Sub-Zero is out there, I'm not taking any chances. And if anything happens…I know I can trust you to get Anna somewhere safe." Kristoff was humbled by Elsa's sudden earnestness with him. He gave the queen an awkward nod of understanding.

The castle gates were locked once again. The queen rued the fact that she had been forced to go back on the promise she had made her sister little more than a month ago. Around town, rumors swirled. Some said that an attempt had been made on the lives of the queen and princess. Others spoke of strangers seen lurking on the outskirts of town. All spoke of a sinister chill in the air.


	5. Chapter 5: A Proposition

Chapter 5: A Proposition

A gentle sigh caused the queen to look up from the mound of papers on the tray that was serving as her desk while she was confined to bed. Anna lounged upon the window seat, gazing wistfully at the locked gates below. Resting her cheek upon her hand, her lips hung slightly apart, lost in some daydream. The afternoon sun sparkled in her eyes, making them stand in stark contrast to the gloom upon her face. Elsa averted her eyes, regret seizing her heart.

"I'm sorry I had to lock the gates, Anna. I know I promised but…" Elsa kept her head down as Anna looked her way. She couldn't meet Anna's eyes. "Anyways, you don't have to stay with me all the time. Kristoff's here, so maybe you two should spend some time together."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elsa." Anna padded across the gleaming wood floor and sat beside her sister. "Even if you're busy, I'm happy to keep you company. And I know you're not happy about closing the gates either, so don't worry about it okay? I'm fine." Elsa looked up to see Anna smiling down at her. That soft sort of half-smile of hers. _Thank you, Anna._

"And don't worry about Kristoff either," Anna continued. "Spending these last couple of days here at the castle is the closest thing he's ever had to a vacation, and he's happy to take advantage of it."

Elsa smiled as she went back to sorting through her correspondences. Then something that took that smile away. _The letter from the Southern Isles. With everything that happened, I never actually got around to responding to it. Or talking to Anna about it._ She glanced up at Anna, and steeled herself for what was probably going to be an unpleasant conversation.

"Anna, there was something I was meaning to tell you."

"What's up?"

"The day I sent you out with Kristoff I received a letter. From the Southern Isles. The King wanted to formally apologize for what Hans did. He wants to come here in person."

"Yeah, and I bet you told him where he could stick his apologies."

"Actually…no. I haven't actually responded yet, but I was going to let them come."

"Wait, what?" Anna suddenly tensed up. "Elsa, you can't be serious. After what they tried to do, you want to let them back into our kingdom? Into our home?"

"If the king really had no part in Hans' plan, then we can't afford to offend him."

"Who cares if we offend him? His son tried to murder you!"

"Anna, I don't know if you're aware of this, but we don't have very many friends in the world right now." _We don't have very many friends, thanks to me. No one would ever say it in so many words, but our neighbors are terrified of me. Even Auntie and Uncle in Corona are nervous about dealing with us._ Elsa cleared those thoughts from her head. "So if a country as powerful as the Southern Isles wants to make amends, we can't afford to refuse them." A knock sounded at the door.

"Hey Anna, come see what I found," came Kristoff's voice from the other side. Anna shot a defiant glance at her sister as she went to open the door.

"We'll never be desperate enough to need those kinds of friends. Oh-!" As soon as Anna opened the door, something ice cold burst through the threshold and wrapped itself around her waist.

"Surprise warm hug!" Anna recoiled at Olaf's sudden embrace. "What's the matter?" The snowman looked up at the princess with a quizzical look.

"Sorry Olaf, I just thought you were…" Anna knelt down to return the snowman's hug. "It's nothing. Just didn't expect that is all. Where have you been, anyways?"

"Oh, since it's summertime and all I went out of town about a week ago to see the forests and the meadows and the beaches, and then when I came back there gates were locked up. And those tall guys with the green hats? They weren't very friendly the last time I had to sneak into the castle. And there are a lot more of them all of a sudden. So it took me a while to find a way in."

"Somehow he got up onto the roof. I found him trying to get in through my window." The image of Olaf hanging from a window sill trying to undo the latch from the outside made Anna chuckle. She then shot a wary look at her sister from over her shoulder.

"Hey Olaf, I just realized that you and Kristoff have never been given a proper tour of the castle. Why don't I go show you two around?"

"Oh, that sounds great!" The snowman grabbed Kristoff's hand and started babbling excitedly as he led him back out into the halls. Anna turned her back on her sister to follow them.

"Anna…" Elsa reached out to Anna as she moved to leave. The princess paused upon hearing her name. But when Elsa could think of nothing to say, Anna clenched her fists and drifted into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The trio toured one of the castle's secluded gardens, Olaf ecstatically leading Anna and Kristoff, pitching questions about this flower or that tree.

"When I was little, this was my favorite place in the whole world. I don't know how many days I spent climbing these trees, playing in the flowers, or just enjoying the grass under my feet."

"It is really peaceful here, actually." Even Kristoff was impressed by the tranquility of the garden.

"And so colorful! This is just what I always dreamed summer would be like!" A mother goose waddled by, her goslings trailing behind her. Seeing the chance to make some new friends, Olaf immediately followed after them. Anna and Kristoff looked on as the snowman played amongst them.

"Don't ever tell him I said this, but I kind of love that guy," Kristoff confessed.

"Me too."

"So. When he and I came up to Elsa's room it sounded like things were getting a little heated."

"You heard that, huh?"

"Your voice tends to carry. So what's up?"

"Oh, just that Elsa decided to invite the King of the Southern Isles to come stay with us. In our home. After his son tried to murder us."

"I see."

"Really? Because I don't. I mean, after everything Hans did, and tried to do. The way he used me…"

"So, she just decided out of the blue to invite the King of the Southern Isles over for tea and sandwiches?"

"Well, no…he came up with some excuse about wanting to apologize for his son being a sociopath."

"Don't you think you might be overacting? I mean, in spite of everything that happened, Elsa has to think about what's best for the kingdom."

"Yeah," Olaf suddenly piped up from amidst a pile of frolicking goslings. "Elsa probably doesn't want to invite over a guy whose son manipulated you, left you for dead, charged her with treason, used his knowledge of your supposed death to psychologically cripple her and then attempted a coup. But as the queen, she probably shouldn't let that get in the way of her diplomatic duties. Even if it torments her to do so, and the decision has caused her nothing but anxiety and sleepless nights." Olaf resumed playing with his new friends, as Elsa and Kristoff just looked over at him in stunned silence.

"Uh, yeah…" Kristoff rambled. "I guess that about sums it up."

Anna stared at the ground, absentmindedly biting her lip. _Idiot. How could you be so selfish? Hans put her through just as much as he put you through. But you couldn't see that. You couldn't see past your own little world. Unlike Elsa. _

"Hey Kristoff, would you mind keeping Olaf company? I…I should go talk to Elsa."

* * *

The sun set on Arendelle. Elsa still had a great deal of work to do, but focus eluded her. She gave in to the futility of it and decided to call it a night. The queen retired to her washroom and ran herself a bath. Staring at the ceiling, enveloped by the warm water, she let her mind wander.

_Damn it all. I still don't know if I'm ready for all of this. Just keeping the kingdom running is a full-time job. Now having to balance family and foreign relations…that look of hurt in Anna's eyes. If only she understood just how precarious our position is._ _Ever since I placed Wessleton under embargo, there have been murmurs of discontent abroad. The Duke was stripped of his title, of course. But his replacement hasn't done much to quell the sinister words about me, or the war hawks in the British parliament who have been clamoring to make war on Arendelle ever since the truth about me got out. Though they may be uneasy with me, I think I can at least count on Corona's aid when the chips are down. After all, it's thanks to their agents that I know about the British situation. But beyond them, allies are hard to come by. At least the French and Spanish ambassadors seem to have convinced their regents to remain neutral amid all of this. Thank God for small miracles, I suppose. But our situation is hardly enviable. So if the Southern Isles would try to make peace with us, I can't afford to refuse them. No matter how much I dread the thought…_A clinking sound interrupted Elsa's contemplations. Pieces of ice were beginning to form from the bathwater and were bumping into the sides of the tub. She let the water out and started to dry herself off. Catching a glance of herself in the mirror, she noticed just how worn down she appeared. A gloomy countenance, with deep rings beneath her eyes. She already looked aged beyond her years. With a light touch, she prodded at the yellow and blue skin beneath her ribs. _And as if trying to keep half the world from going to war with us wasn't enough to think about…_With a resigned sigh, Elsa threw her nightgown about her and stepped back into her bedchamber. She froze where she stood upon seeing a human figure move from one of the darkened corners of the room.

"Good evening, your highness." Sub-Zero's cool voice came from the shadows. He stepped into the flickering candlelight as he spoke further. "Allow me to offer my apologies for intruding upon you at this late hour. I would have liked to pay you my regards earlier, but you security staff was not amenable to the idea." Elsa readied herself for a fight, but Sub-Zero was quicker. She raised her hands to levy an attack, but at the first sign of movement, Sub-Zero threw a blast that encased both of her hands in ice. "As I was about to say," Sub-Zero resumed with a casual, almost disinterested tone that infuriated Elsa. "I have not come here tonight for a fight. I have merely come to talk."

"Fine," Elsa hissed, fairly well seething with fury. Taking a calming breath, she stood up to her full height. The ice trapping her hands began to flake off and disperse in shining blue flutters. Her hands freed and her anger checked, she addressed the intruder with as much calm and dignity as she could manage. "If you have come to speak, then very well. Say your peace."

"My thanks for your graciousness. Let me first offer my apologies for the conditions of our last meeting. I know this will be of small comfort, but I truly did not intend to cause harm."

"And let me apologize for finding that difficult to believe."

"With respect, if I had meant to harm you, why would I have stopped you from falling down the mountain? You see, in my time I have known only two other individuals who shared the same powers I have. So to learn that there may be another person here who as these powers…well, my curiosity proved greater than my reason. I needed to see for myself what you were capable of. But upon learning that I had unknowingly attacked a princess of your realm, I doubted whether or not I could convince you to willingly give a demonstration of your abilities. So, being blinded by my fascination, I goaded you into battle. And what you showed me surpassed all expectations."

"Well I'm glad you found it entertaining. I wish I could say I was so amused."

"Again, I apologize. There is no excuse for my actions. However, I can now say this: your powers are unlike anything I have ever seen, ever even heard of. In terms of their sheer potency, I would estimate that they are a great deal more powerful than my own. However, your power is also very raw and unfocused. As though it controls you just as much as you control it. Have you only recently come to embrace your abilities?"

"Well…yes, as a matter of fact…"

"I see. Then I have a proposition for you, your majesty. I was never made to suppress my abilities. Rather, I have been trained in their use ever since I was a boy. I can wield my power just as sure as if it were a part of me. I would offer you the opportunity to train with me, if you would allow it. For great though your power is, you could do immeasurably more with it if you were mastered in its use. And it would afford me the opportunity to, in a small way, make amends for my atrocious conduct towards you."

* * *

Anna could feel the temperature dropping as she neared her sister's door. _I guess I must have really upset her. Such an idiot._ But as she raised her hand to knock, she heard voices coming from behind the door, her sister's and a man's. _Weird, Elsa doesn't usually hold meetings this late. Wait…that voice…SHIT!_ In a panic, Anna barged in, very nearly tearing the door from its hinges. Sub-Zero stood between her and Elsa.

"You get the Hell away from my sister you bastard!" Anna lunged at the man, but as she was coming from across the entire room, he had plenty of time to react. As Anna reared back to take a swing at him, he side-stepped the furious princess. Her fist meeting empty air, she lost her balance and went careening right into her sister, knocking both of them to the floor. Elsa cringed, her sister having landed right where she had been wounded.

"Well your highness, it would appear that our time for the night is at an end." Sub-Zero opened the window, taking one step onto the windowsill. "You will likely want time to think upon my offer anyways. Pray give it some thought." With that, he leapt from the window and disappeared back into the night.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Anna broke the silence in the parlor. A long stretch of quite had set in after Elsa briefed her, Kristoff and Olaf on Sub-Zero's surprise visit.

"I don't know. On one hand, he did stop me from falling down the mountain. And I've already talked to the captain of the guard; no one saw anything out of the ordinary all evening. Yet in the time it took for me to take a bath, he managed to get inside the castle walls and sneak into my bedroom. So if at any point he had wanted to hurt any of us, it doesn't seem like anyone would have been able to do much about it." Elsa only fully realized how grim a truth that was as she spoke. "And on the other hand, I can't figure out what he stands to gain from this. He doesn't seem like the sort of person who does things from the goodness of his heart." Another long silence. Every contemplated what this stranger could possibly want with Elsa. A clear answer eluded them.

"Well, it would probably be nice for him to have someone like himself that he can talk to," Olaf put forth. "Especially since he's just been wandering around on his own. I remember how lonely I was before I met Anna, Kristoff and Sven."

"You'd only been alive for like, seven hours before you met us," Kristoff pointed out.

"I know. It was a long seven hours."

Anna gave her sister a long look.

"I think maybe we should all call it a night. It's been a long day for everyone." Anna glance over at Kristoff. He nodded slightly in understanding.

"Anna's right. C'mon Olaf, let's go say goodnight to Sven." The boys left Elsa and Anna alone in the parlor. Anna moved to sit next to Elsa. She wrapped her arms around her and spoke into the older girl's shoulder.

"Elsa…I'm sorry. Sorry for how I acted earlier. Sometimes I forget just how hard your work is. But I promise, whatever you do from her on out, I'll be with you. It's not fair for you to have to do everything on your own."

"Anna…" A smile crossed Elsa's weary face for the first time that day. She gently lifted Anna's face so that she could look her in the eye. "Thank you. But it's okay. I should have told you about the letter sooner, but with everything that's happened-"

"No Elsa. I overacted. I knew how much you had to contend with." Anna snuggled closer to her sister, burying her head back into Elsa's shoulder. "But I'm sorry, and I love you."

"I love you too, Anna. More than anything." The two of them sat together for a while, just happy to be with one another. "You know, I just thought of something."

"What's up?"

"All these years I spent up her in the castle…I've never been to visit Mother and Father."

* * *

"It's beautiful up here." Having spent much of her life indoors, Elsa was often taken surprised by the natural beauty of her kingdom. The monuments to the former king and queen rested upon a hill of soft, green grass. The summer sun sparkled on the waters of the fjord below, and a gentle breeze whispered in the pines around them.

"It really is. I'll uh, leave alone for a minute, if you need me to."

"No, it's alright. Please, I'd like to have you with me." Anna stepped next to her sister and took hold of her hand. Elsa gave her a faint smile, bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Hi Momma. Hi Papa. It's me, Elsa. It's been a while. I…I always wondered what I would say to you if I ever got the chance. I still don't really know what I want to say to you. I…I was angry with you both. For a long time. I always loved you, but I was angry. I couldn't control what I was feeling. Couldn't come to terms with what I was. I tried to tell myself that there would be time, that we'd work everything out together but…then you were gone. Those first few weeks were the hardest. I kept hoping that maybe you were delayed. That you were both coming back to me. But the weeks went by and…I think I knew somehow, that you weren't coming back. Even before the news broke." Tears were streaming down Elsa's cheek. "I know it wasn't your fault, but I felt so lost and so abandoned. I was alone for those three years. The only person who stayed by me was Anna, and I couldn't…b-but it's okay. It's okay now. I know now that you were both tried to do your best with what you'd been given. And if ever you made a mistake, it's okay. You never meant to do wrong by us. And now I'm not afraid of myself anymore. It's…it's okay…" Elsa chocked down a sob, her knees started to buckle. "But I still really wish you were here. I still don't know if I'm ready for all of this. As much as you taught me, there's so much I still don't know. I'm not afraid of myself anymore, but there's still so much else to be afraid of. I'm afraid of letting Arendelle down. I'm afraid of letting you down. There just wasn't enough time and…I never even got to say goodbye to you. I was afraid to even touch you when you left. I wish I had given you a hug, or a kiss or…ANYTHING!" Elsa dropped down to her knees, sobbing. Anna knelt by her side and held her, tears now coming from her own eyes. And the two of them just sat there for a while and wept together in the summer sun.

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk in the library. Today she had found that her mind was, for the first time in several weeks, truly at peace. Arenedelle still had a great many problems warranting her immediate attention, but she was now able to face them with a level head and cool demeanor. And with the support of her sister. And now as she sat in the dimly lit room, she waited she settle another affair that had been troubling her. Feeling an icy presence in one of the darkened corners behind her, she knew that now was the time to do so.

"Good evening," Elsa greeted Sub-Zero without bothering to turn around in her seat.

"And the same to you, your highness." Sub-Zero walked around and took a seat in the rickety wooden chair sitting before Elsa's desk. "I wonder if you've given any thought to my proposition."

"I have, as a matter of fact. I have decided that despite the circumstances of our last two meetings, it would be imprudent of me to refuse such an offer. As you said, individuals with our gift are not exactly common."

"I am glad you see it that way."

"However, I do have a condition. You wanted an exhibition of my powers, and so you goaded me into fighting you. I would be content to put that incident behind us, were it not for the fact that you now have me at a disadvantage. You know what I am capable of. And now I would very much like to see the extent of your power."


	6. Chapter 6: Test Your Might

Chapter 6: Test Your Might

"What is the meaning of this?" The King of the Southern Isles demanded of the French diplomat standing before him, bearing his youngest son in irons.

"Your majesty," the man said as he bowed. "As I am sure you are quite curious as to my purpose here, I shall attempt to be expedient in my response. I have just returned from Arendelle, where I was bearing witness to the coronation of Queen Elsa on behalf of my Lord. During the proceedings, it would seem that your son hatched a plot to seduce a princess of Arendelle so that he could marry into the royal family, murder the sitting regent and assume the throne himself." The king looked from the Frenchman to his son. "The plot failed and Prince Hans was subsequently arrested. I volunteered to return him to his country, and bear with me a letter from her majesty Queen Elsa, which elaborates more fully on the nature of his crimes." The diplomat handed the letter to one of the King's servants, who delivered it to his lord. The king read the letter with growing fury. The diplomat waited uncomfortably as he awaited some sort of response. "Ahem. If there will be nothing more, your majesty-"

"No. There will be nothing more, Frenchman. The Southern Isles thanks you for this service. You may take your leave." With a sort bow, the diplomat and his guards allowed themselves to be led from the room. The king turned then to his youngest son.

"Well. What say you, boy?" Han's head hung limply upon slouched shoulders. The king tramped over to him and grabbed the man by the face. "Damn your eyes boy, I asked you a question. What did I ever do to you that you would shame me like this? Shame your kingdom like this? I gave you the simplest task imaginable. You literally just needed to show up, lounge about and try not to throw a coup! By God you miserable swine, being a lay-about is the one thing I know you're actually good at!" The king let go of his son, letting his head drop. "So you have nothing to say, then. Very well." The king gestured to one of his attendants. "Show Hans to his proper accommodations. And send for Fritz and Herold. Tell them where to find their little brother."

* * *

It was early morning when Kristoff climbed out of bed to ready himself for his first day back at work. _A guy could get used to this life._ _Gotta be careful not to, though._ Kristoff swapped out the silken pajamas provided for him for the coarse wool tunic he was accustomed to. _Wouldn't want to start going soft._ After being a guest of the Royal family for a week, Kristoff actually looked forward to heading back into the mountains. He missed feeling the wind nip at his face and the frost in veins. But he thought nothing of stopping by the castle's kitchens as he headed for the exit. After all, he doubted he had ever eaten as well in his whole life as he had this past week. To his surprise, someone was waiting for him at one of the kitchen tables.

"Anna? What are doing up this early?"

"I wanted to see you off," she said with a smile. Kristoff took a glance at the clock hanging over one of the ovens. Five in the morning. He also became aware of the overwhelming smell of coffee hanging heavy in the room.

"Oh. Thanks but…uh, have you actually been to bed tonight?"

"Well not exactly," Anna said, smiling wearily. "I knew that if I actually went to bed I'd never wake up in time to see you. There's still some coffee left, though. Why don't you have a cup while I fix you some breakfast?"

While Anna busied herself rummaging through the pantries and iceboxes, Kristoff took the mug set out for him on the table. The coffee pot felt a little light when he picked it up. Sure enough, he barely enough left for a single cup. He looked back at Anna as she scurried about the kitchen and regarded her with a bemused smile. Taking a seat at the table, he took a good look at his surroundings. A few years ago, Kristoff had built himself a log cabin on the outskirts of the Valley of the Living Rock, mostly just for the sake of having a place to call his own. It was a simple place, with just enough room for a cot, a hearth, a rickety old table and a single creaky chair. And a stable out back for Sven, of course. For a man who never owned more than he could carry on his back, it was all he had ever needed. Now he was sitting in a kitchen that was several times the size of his entire homestead, and a great deal more elegantly decorated. Even the servant's table he was sitting at was the work of a master carpenter and probably worth more than everything he owned, save the sled he had been gifted. Kristoff took a swig of his coffee. _Is it a bad thing that after all these years, coffee just doesn't taste right if it's not burnt and kinda greasy?_

"There you go," Anna set a fresh pot of coffee and a steaming plate of halved English muffins topped with smoked salmon and poached eggs in front of Kristoff. "A hot plate of Eggs Arendellian."

Kristoff looked down at the delicate arrangement before him. _And I once saw this girl pick a fight with a twenty foot snow monster…_He cut off a portion to take a bite, and no sooner than he had gotten it down he was already spearing a whole half muffin and stuffing it in my mouth. Anna held her hand to her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Do you like it, then?"

"Mmm…It's great,"Kristoff said between bites. "But where'd you learn to cook like this? I didn't know princesses made their own meals."

"Well, after Elsa and I…stopped talking, I didn't really have anyone else to spend time with. I mean, Mother and Father would make time for us whenever they could, but they had a whole Kingdom to look after. So I tried to make friends with Kai and Gerda. It was kind of nice for a while. I think they always wanted to have children themselves, so when I was little they almost treated me like I was their own. They would play with me when they had breaks from their duties, and would let me help out with some of the simpler stuff around the castle. That's how I learned how to cook, helping Gerda out in the kitchen." Anna chuckled. "Still nowhere near as good as her though. Kai wasn't always such a big guy, you know." By the time Anna done talking, Kristoff had finished his breakfast and was polishing off his second cup of coffee. "Oh, and before I forget, I also made a lunch for you while I was waiting for you to get up."

"Anna that's sweet," he said, getting up from the table. "But you really shouldn't have-"

"Relax, it's just a couple of sandwiches and some Jarlsberg," Anna replied, hanging the haversack with his lunch around Kristoff's neck. "Oh, and I got this tin flask off of one of the night watchmen. He told me it should keep your coffee warm for you." Anna emptied the rest of the pot into the flask and stuffed it into Kristoff's bag. "And just one more thing…" She grabbed a napkin off of the table, licked it, and used it to dab up the coffee and bits of egg around Kristoff's mouth. "There." Anna then grabbed Kristoff about the ears, pulled him down to eye-level and planted a kiss on him. Confused at first, he quickly stopped resisting. Letting go of Kristoff, Anna looked up at him with that little half-smile of hers. "And that should keep _you_ warm for a while."

* * *

The sound of blows resonated off of the dungeon walls. A single flickering lantern silhouetted the three men therein. Prince Hans was in the center of the room, hands clapped in irons and chains and pulled high above his head, so that he can only reach the floor by standing on his toes. His brother Fritz, the closest to him in age, held him steady, so that he wouldn't swing off of the ground when his brother Herold delivered a savage left hook to the ribs. Hans let out a stifled grunt, but nothing more. Herold tried again with a mean blow to the gut. Hans coughed and sputtered a bit, but nothing more. Frustrated, Herold grabbed Hans by the hair a smashed his nose with a mighty head-butt. Unprepared for the change-up, Hans howled in pain and slumped where he stood. Now suspended only by his wrists, the chains dug into his raw flesh. Blood trickled down into his eyes.

"Better," Herold said to his dazed brother. "You know Hans, this was a lot more fun when you still knew how to react properly. I mean, when we were kids, we'd damn near have to chase you around the whole castle just to get hold of you. But your squealing made it worthwhile." Herold followed his taunt with a fearsome heel-kick to Hans' gut. The prince gasped and wretched at the blow. Herold took a couple steps back as Hans heaved, expelling what little food he's been given over the last several days. "That's more like it, boy." Hans passed out as the door to his cell was thrown wide. The King stomped to where Hans hung, shoving his other sons out of the way.

"Wake up, you cur!" the King snarled, grasping his son by the hair. When Hans could not be roused, he grabbed a bucket of water lying nearby and dumped it over the prince's head. Now Hans sputtered and gasped back to life. Grabbing his son by the throat, the King held an envelope bearing the seal of Wesselton in his face. "So it wasn't enough for you to bring shame upon your entire country, you had to put it in peril as well? This just arrived by courier, and sheds light on a few very interesting details of your trip. It was bad enough that you attempted a coup, but against a sorceress? Have you gone completely mad?!" Hans struggled for breath. His father released him, and he hung limply from his chains, coughing. "Now you listen to me, and you listen well. I want to hear this entire story, from start to finish. If I am going to have to clean up your mess, then I will know exactly and in minute detail what the Hell happened and what I am dealing with." Hans just gritted his teeth and shot his father a defiant look. "So that's the way it is, eh? Suit yourself. Fritz, Herold: since your brother is now choosing to act against the interests of his country, you have my permission to do whatever you must to ensure that he finds himself in a more amenable state of mind. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," both brothers answered with a bow.

"Then get to it, and waste no time. I'll have a man round up the rest of your brothers so that they may relieve you if need be." With that the king was gone.

"Welp, get behind him and brace him for me," Herold said, cracking his knuckles. "I think I still got a couple good ones in me."

"No, I think I have a better idea," Fritz posited. "When I did my Navy service, I was down in Spain for a little while. At the fort I stayed at there was a jailer who taught me a thing or two. Here, grab a hold of him while I undo his chains." Fritz released his brother, and he fell to his knees. Hans knew that to resist would be useless. Even if, by some miracle, he could somehow overpower Fritz and Herold and slip out of the castle, he'd have nowhere in the world to go. All he could do was endure. He had his hands bound behind his back, and the chain leading from thrown over a support beam. Fritz and Herold then pulled the chain, hoisting Hans off the ground and leaving him hanging by his arms. He grit his teeth against the pain as his own body weight caused his arms to stretch and his shoulders to contort. The two brothers secured the chain, and stepped back to see what they'd done.

"Now what?" Herold asked.

"Now we just sit back and let gravity do the work for us. If we leave him there long enough his own weight will eventually dislocate his shoulders. But don't worry Hans; that should take a couple of hours. We'll probably check on you before then." Fritz and Herold took the lantern with them on their way out, leaving Hans to hang in near perfect darkness.

* * *

"So your highness, I am sure that at some point you intend to tell me why we are headed back to the North Mountain, but I wonder if you could be induced to tell me your purpose sooner rather than later." Elsa led Sub-Zero as they made the journey into the hills on horseback. Turning her head over her shoulder, she hollered back her answer.

"Because Sub-Zero, I have already seen the destructive capabilities of your power. I am now very interested to see if you can apply your abilities to a constructive end. And as you are thus far untested, I thought it would be prudent to try you out somewhere more sparsely populated than the city." The two of them turned a bend and came to base of the stairs leading to Elsa's ruined palace. "And if I may have my castle repaired at the same time, well that would just be a bonus." Tethering their mounts to the frozen bannister, they ascended the steps into Elsa's former domain. Elsa approached the spot where her ice golem stood, still sealed in ice. "Sorry I took longer than expected."

She waved her hands over him, and his icy prison dematerialized. The beast took a second to get his bearings. Then he laid eyes on Sub-Zero. The beast then roared to life, spikes of ice erupting from its back and shoulders. Elsa barely had time to put herself between the two before the golem charged into battle.

"Stop!" The golem halted and gave Elsa a quizzical look. "It's alright, he's with me. Your battle is finished." The golem relaxed and stepped back, retracting its icy spikes. "Alright Sub-Zero, this is your party. Show me what you can do."

Sub-Zero surveyed the full extent of the damage: shattered pillars, a damaged staircase, and the destruction of most of the second floor. He stepped into the center of the room and assumed a neutral stance. Breathing deeply, he focused his mind. His hands began to glow blue as he conjured a great deal of his frost magic. Then with a grunt, he slammed both fists into the floor. The magic left his hands and sprung out all around him. It spread across the floor and leapt up the walls, mending breeches and filling in cracks. There was a great creaking sound as fresh ice formed and settled into place. The sound intensified as the blue waves of energy darted up to the second floor, forming a new dome to replace the one that had been destroyed in the battle. Sub-Zero stood upright, stood clear of the center of the room, and cast another bit of magic where he had stood. A fountain sprung up in that spot, mimicking the one Elsa had built to the best of Sub-Zero's recollection.

"Not bad," Elsa remarked. She made a thorough inspection of Sub-Zero's handiwork. Impressive though the show of force was, the result was somewhat lacking. Sub-Zero's work was not as ornamental as Elsa's original designs. The intricate geometric patterns and grand arches with acute, dynamic angles that Elsa had favored were now replaced with bold, sparsely decorated columns and gentle, rounded arches and designs. It was still quite beautiful, even elegant in its simplicity. But Elsa decided that it wasn't quite to her taste. "I would make a few alterations, however." With a twirl of her hands, Elsa reworked the ice around them, shaping the castle to more closely resemble its original form. "But I'm still quite curious to see what else you can do."

"Very well." Sub-Zero conjured more magic between his hands, and cast it into the floor next to the fountain. A willow tree hewn of ice arose there, each individual leaf of its low, sweeping branches was a small chime that twinkled ever so slightly. He conjured more magic, and this time cast a gust of icy wind around the room. All across the floor where it passed, there arose an assortment of flowers, shrubberies, fountains and small trees, complete with sculptures of birds nesting in their frosty branches. Sub-Zero looked to Elsa now to see what her reaction would be.

"It's quite beautiful." Elsa looked upon it with a smile. "But come upstairs, I'd like to demonstrate something of my own." The Queen led Sub-Zero to the arena of their previous battle. Elsa held out her clenched fist, and a swirling vortex of frost formed before her. It began to take shape, and assumed the form of a full-sized baby grand piano. Elsa took a seat at the accompanying bench she had conjured. "Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, but it's been a while since I've had the time to play." Elsa closes her eyes and started to play. It was a soft, gentle tune. Sub-Zero was entranced. His lifestyle had never afforded him much time to enjoy things of beauty. He gazed at the queen, her eyes closed, rocking ever so slightly in her seat. She seemed to drift into the music and become one with it. Her lips curled into a soft, warm smile as her fingers twirled across the keys. After a few minutes, she started to fumble, before giving up with a chuckle. "_Wachet auf, ruft uns die Stimme_."

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Wachet auf, ruft uns die Stimme_," she repeated. "It's a Bach chorale. Or what I remember of one, anyways. Bach was always a favorite of mine. But like I said, it's been a while."

"Forgive me, I never had much time to devote to the arts. But it was really quite impressive. On both counts. However, I think I might still have one more trick up my sleeve." Sub-Zero led Elsa downstairs. Cautioning her to stand clear, he broke away the wall underneath the twin staircases that led to the next floor, so that beneath them there was now a wall of exposed mountain rock. Sub-Zero then began to call forth his magic. A layer of frost began to form beneath his feet and spread out across the floor. Waves of energy began to coalesce into the single shining blue orb between his hands. His breathing, though slow and deliberate, became heavy with the great effort he was exerting. Gusts of cold wind began to swirl all about. Sub-Zero took the powerful force he had gathered and hurled it into the living rock, freezing it solid. He walked up to the frozen surface and placed the tips of two of his fingers against it. Taking a deep breath, he snapped forward into the wall, releasing a shout and fearsome short-punch that shattered the ice. The crack of the ice was deafening it yielded and fell away, creating a tunnel leading into the heart of the mountain. Elsa was stunned. She had never even considered that her powers could be used in such a way, never mind tried it. She looked down at her hand and wondered.

"Are you coming, your majesty?" Sub-Zero called from the darkened passage.

"Hmm? Ah yes, of course."

Sub-Zero led Elsa down the passage. As he walked, a layer of frost spread out from where he stepped, coating the floor and the walls of the tunnel with ice. The sun shone in through the passage and was reflected off of every surface, lighting their way. The tunnel terminated in a wide-open chamber in the core of the mountain.

"As I understand it, this was your palace during your time as the 'Snow Queen'. However, even when I first visited this place, I could not help but notice that something was missing." Sub-Zero cast an icy blast upon the furthest wall. An enormous snowflake began to form, with a seat built into the center, and a set of steps leading up to it. The ice spread out across the walls, floors and ceiling, creating a series of snowy pillars. When he was done, they were standing in an icy hall before a frozen throne. "I figure that a proper queen should have a proper court."

"It's…" Elsa looked over the gleaming splendor all about her. Every surface glowed blue with the reflected sunlight pouring in through the tunnel. The floor was tiled with ice. A path led down the center, flanked on both sides by sculptures of halberd-wielding soldiers. "It's magnificent. But I'm afraid that as Queen of Arendelle, I really wouldn't have much use…" Elsa trailed off as her snow golem marched down the hall and into the new throne room. She noticed for the first time the golden crown gleaming atop his head. "Hold on, I think I might know a way to put this all to use after all." Elsa cast her magic at the throne Sub-Zero had made, causing it to expand well beyond the size of an ordinary person. The golem saw this, and looked to Elsa with a questioning expression. "You've done more for me, suffered more for me than you should ever have needed to," she spoke to the golem. "So it only seems right that you earn something in return. I cannot stay here. I am needed in my kingdom. So I am happy to entrust this castle and the land it rests on to you." The golem's face came alight with a smile, and knelt down to embrace Elsa as gently as it could manage. The queen half-smiled, half-grimaced at her creation's display of affection.

"So…"Sub-Zero interjected. "At the risk of interrupting this tender moment, perhaps you would like to render a decision as to whether or not your kingdom shall employ me?"

* * *

Hans didn't know how long he'd been left to hang in the darkness. He had passed out a few times, and as the line between consciousness and unconsciousness became blurred it proved impossible to keep track of time. The creak of the cell door brought him back to attention. He looked into the light shining upon him to see his father holding a lantern, flanked by Herold and Fritz. The king glanced over his older sons' handiwork.

"Are you prepared to issue a statement, Hans?" he asked. Gritting his teeth against the ripping pain in his arms, Hans could muster no more than a snort. The king then look to Herold and gave him a nod. Herold went up to his little brother, wrapped his arms around the man's knees and leapt up into the air. As he fell back down, he curled his own legs beneath him so that he would not land on the ground. Hans felt a sickening pop as his and Herold's weight finally dislocated both of his shoulders. His gasps and screams echoed off of the stone walls as Herold let himself down, leaving Hans hanging limply from the ceiling. Blood dripped into his eyes. The sudden jerk had made the chains holding him up flay the skin from his wrists. The king waited patiently for his son's shallow, pained breaths to die down.

"Are you prepared now?"

"…f-fine…" Hans hissed.

"Good. Herold, get him down from there so we may talk, would you?"

* * *

"In order to enter into my service, you will need to wear an oath of fealty." Elsa explained, having summoned Sub-Zero to meet her in the library of Castle Arendelle. "In exchange for pledging your loyalty, you'll receive the full honors and benefits of a member of my court, as well as clemency for the offenses you committed before being granted vassalage."

"Which I would accept most graciously."

"There's just a couple things that need to be settled first."

"And those would be?"

"Well for starters, before becoming a member of this court, I should like to know your name. Forgive me if I am wrong, but I assume Sub-Zero is not your given name. And I would also like to see your face if I may."

"Fair enough." Sub-Zero removed his mask and hood. He had a stern face and a ruffled shock of black hair. Elsa figured he must have been in his mid-to-late twenties, but he had a hard, rough look to him that made him seem much older. She could also see that the scar over his right eye, partially visible even with his mask on, ran all the way from his forehead to his jaw and covered much of that side of his face. Even so, he wasn't bad looking. Elsa would even have called him handsome, in his own well-worn way. "Greetings your majesty," he said with a slight bow and a soft smile that Elsa would not have expected him to have. "My name is Kuai Liang. It is nice to formally make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Kuai Liang." Elsa said, returning his smile. "Very well then. Will you take the oath?"

"I will."

"Please kneel. Ahem. Do you, Kuai Liang, swear before God to render your fealty and service to the Kingdom of Arendelle, its ruler and its law?"

"I do."

"And do you swear before God that you will in the future be faithful to your lord, to never cause her harm and to observe your homage to her completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit?"

"I do."

"Then rise. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, accept your oath and service from this hour henceforth, lest I should release you or death claim you."

"…is that it?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. That's it. Sorry. These things are usually a much larger and more formal affair. But considering the conditions of our meeting, and the fact that you're not exactly a noble, or even native to this kingdom..."

"You thought it would best to be more inconspicuous."

"Yes. I…a lot of people are already suspicious of me, so…"

"I understand, your majesty. It is the wise decision. Well, as your newest vassal, I am available to begin your training at your earliest convenience."

* * *

"So just so I am clear, you plotted to murder a sitting regent, found out that she was a sorceress of unbelievable power, and decided to go through with your plan regardless? That is what you are telling me, yes?" Hans had just finished relating his story, and the king was still struggling to understand what had come over his son.

"That would be correct…" Hans said through gritted teeth. He lay on a cot that had been drug into the cell, nearly paralyzed with pain. The doctor had been told to wait outside while the king finished interviewing Hans. The king could think of nothing else to say. Shaking his head, he stepped out into the hallway.

"You may go to work," he said, allowing the doctor into the cell to treat Hans' injuries. He motioned to one of his waiting attendants. "I want a diplomatic envoy assembled and the fastest ship available made ready to sail as soon as possible. The situation is worse than I would have imagined, and I cannot afford to lose any more time." Through the open cell door, he heard a crack and a scream as the doctor put one of Han's shoulders back into place. The king merely sighed and headed to his study.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cryomancer's Lessons

Chapter 7: The Cryomancer's Lessons

"You are still holding back." Kuai Liang glanced at the wall of ice Elsa had conjured before shattering it with a lazy punch.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" Elsa looked nervously at her hands, and around the ballroom serving as their training room.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Thinking. Your powers are not ruled by your thoughts. They are ruled by your feelings. You must let go of conscious thought. You must have emotional content. Try again."

Elsa gritted her teeth, readying herself for another try. _Seriously starting to regret this. We've been at this for hours, and you've had me doing is making walls of ice for you to break. If all you wanted was some crushed ice, you could have just gotten an icepick like a normal person. And you just keep saying the same thing! "Don't think." What does that even mean?! You can't just not think! _She cast her hands at the floor and a monolith of sharp, jagged ice so massive that it nearly scraped the ceiling burst into being, and Elsa gasped as it slid across the floor right at Kuai Liang with tremendous speed. There wasn't much distance between them, and in a few moments the iceberg would either crush or impale Liang. Elsa tried to stop or divert it, but should couldn't react quickly enough. But Liang held out his fist, and the jagged block shattered harmlessly upon it.

"I said emotion content. Not anger." If Liang was annoyed the Elsa could have killed him with that outburst, his disposition quickly softened when he saw the look of horror on her face at what she had done. "Tell me," he said with a sigh. "What did you feel when you created you palace on the North Mountain?"

"I don't know. I felt…overjoyed. Like the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted off of my shoulders. I'd lived my whole life in fear up until then. But in that instant, I was free."

"That is the key, Elsa."

"What do you mean?"

"There on the mountain, you were able to let go of all inhibitions."

"But I wasn't really free though. I only thought I was."

"It does not matter. Your thoughts were deceiving, but your feelings were genuine. I would like you to try once more. But this time, forget about this room we are standing in. Forget about me. Forget about yourself. Remember only that feeling of liberation, that feeling of ecstasy you knew on the North Mountain. But do not think. Only feel."

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Alright Elsa, you can do this. Don't think. Don't think. Just let go. Just. Let. It. Go…_Unconsciously, Elsa held out her hands and wisps of magic began to flurry and dance around her. She opened her eyes and was startled by what she saw. A perfect sphere of magical energy was resting peacefully in her hands. She exerted no effort to maintain it or hold it in place. Letting it rest upon her right palm, she extended her arm and the little orb of magic seemingly fluttered to life all on its own. It twirled through the air before landing on the floor and materializing into an elegant pillar of finely hewn ice.

"Much better," Liang said. Elsa looked down at her hands in astonishment, and then beamed back at her instructor. _I do not think that I have ever seen her look quite so confident. And she seems so much…softer too. When she acts as a queen, she is so stiff. It does not come naturally to her. But when she is working her magic, that is when she appears as she truly is. She really is quite…beautiful. And she is still staring at me. I should probably smile back or something._ Liang tried to smile as naturally as possible. "Ahem. Well, I think that will be enough for today. You did well. But I think I have an idea that would help you a great deal more."

* * *

Queen Westergard of the Southern Isles held her lantern aloft as she peered into her the dank darkness of her youngest son's cell. In the flickering light, she could dimly make out his battered form lying on a ramshackle cot. Dragging a stool in from the hallway, she sat beside her sleeping child and look over him.

Both of his arms were in slings. His face was a bloody mess. His nose was a crumpled, having been flattened and then crudely set back in place. His once-handsome jaw was broken, leaving it swollen and bruised and necessitating that it be tied in place. Unable to use his mouth, be drew labored breaths through his crumpled nose, which had been flattened and then crudely set back in place. Scars lined his lips where he had bitten through them. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his sides to hold his cracked ribs in place.

"I am sorry, my son. My baby. Curse me for ever letting this end befall you." She reached to touch him, but could not find a place that had not been injured. So her hand held her own face as she wept.

* * *

"I will be frank Liang, I'm really not sure about this," Elsa said, tugging at the loose-fitting garment Kuai Liang had ordered made for her. It was a pared-down copy of Liang's own outfit, lacking the blue sash and ornamental arm and leg guards. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I don't think it's especially…proper for a lady to wear a man's garment."

"Trust me your majesty. While it may not be the 'proper' attire of a queen, I think you will find it much more practical than a dress for our purposes. Besides, I have already put Gerda through the trouble of making it. It would be a shame to waster her labor."

"It's not just my outfit that I have reservations about."

As I have told you, the martial arts have been used as a means of meditation for thousands of years. I believe that studying them will aid your mental concentration. Furthermore, your magical abilities flow from your emotions, from your spirit. Your spirit however, and by extension your powers, will suffer if your body is weak. In order to cultivate your abilities, you must strike a balance between spiritual and bodily fortitude.

"If you insist," Elsa sighed.

"I am afraid that I must. First however, you shall need to master some basic exercises. Let us first begin with some stretches." Kuai Liang took a deep breath and reached down to his toes. Reaching beyond them, he grab hold of his ankles and pulled himself down until his face was near his knees. Releasing the stretch, he looked up at Elsa. "Now you try."

Elsa did her best to mimic his movements. She took a deep breath and reached down…but found that her hands stopped just inches short of her toes. She gritted her teeth against the strain in her legs, but she couldn't stretch another inch. Frowning with embarrassment, she stood back up.

"That is, uh…very good, your majesty. Here, try this one." Laing stood on one foot and reached behind him. Grabbing the foot that hung in the air, he pulled it back behind him until his foot nearly touched the back of his head. "Your turn," he said, setting his foot back down.

Elsa resigned herself to what she knew would happen next. She reached back, took hold of her foot, and almost immediately lost he balance. As she started to fall forward, she overcompensated and fell flat on her back.

Liang looked upon her and sighed. "It would seem that we have a long way to go…"

Laing spent the next hour trying to teach Elsa the bare necessities of physical training. He demonstrated for her how to do a push-up, and then watched her struggle to maintain proper form as she completed her tenth rep. He showed her how to do bicycle crunches, and then watched her awkwardly jerk about on the floor. Now dreading what he expected to happen, Laing created a pull-up bar out of ice and demonstrated how to perform alternating leg lifts and pull-ups. Elsa managed one leg lift, and almost did a pull-up. But just before her chin could get over the bar, her arms gave out. Still managing to cling to the bar, she hung limply in the air.

"I'm sorry, but I'm failing to see how this is supposed to help me use my feelings while also remaining calm and collected. Mostly, I just feel annoyed and…in pain."

"Everyone struggles when they first begin." _Though I had not expected quite this much of an uphill battle…_

"Well, I don't think I can struggle anymore tonight."

"Very well." Liang took Elsa by the waist and helped her down. "Good evening, your majesty. I shall see you at the same time tomorrow."

Elsa's head and shoulders slumped and she groaned softly as she headed from the ballroom.

* * *

"Your majesty?" Kai beckoned from beyond the door to Elsa's bedchambers. "Uh, your majesty," he repeated, knocking on the door.

"Uhh...what is it, Kai?" Elsa groaned from her bed.

"It is time to get up, my lady. Breakfast is being served in the dining hall, and you have a full day of activities scheduled. You'll need to start getting ready if you are to make your first appointment."

"Thank you Kai. I'll be out in a few moments." Elsa dreaded the thought of having to move from her bed. _I can already tell that this is going to hurt. But, I guess the quickest way out if through…_She took a deep breath and sat up as quickly as she could, thinking it would minimize her discomfort. It did no such thing. _Oohoohoo…I didn't even know you could feel sore there…damn you, Kuai Liang._ The queen rose shakily to her feet, gritting her teeth at every labored movement as she got dressed. _Oh, one way or another, you're going to pay for this, sir._ Elsa limped downstairs where Anna was already making merry at the breakfast table. Upon seeing her big sister, the princess came alight.

"Good morning, your illustriousness," she called, with just enough gentle sarcasm. "My how you're looking…rough, this morning. Elsa, are you alright."

"Fine, Anna." Elsa said, taking her place across the table from Anna. "Kuai Liang insisted that I do some physical training with him yesterday. Apparently, I have some catching up to do."

"Aww," Anna laughed. "Is that mean old ice ninja being too hard on you?"

"Is that a joke? Because I'm not laughing."

"Heh…sorry Elsa. Couldn't resist."

"Well," Elsa replied with a grimace. "Since you seem to think it's so funny, maybe you'd like to put in a training session with him. That ought to wipe that smile off of your face."

"I would, but thankfully I've got a date tonight with Kristoff."

"Oh? What have the lovebirds got planned for this evening?"

"Just spending a quiet evening together at his cabin up in the hills."

"Lucky you. I've got a full day of meetings and bureaucratic work ahead of me…and then another training session with Kuai Liang tonight."

"Hang in there, sis."

"I'll try. You sure you don't want to go a couple of rounds with Laing before you go? I don't think Kristoff will mind if you show up to your date a little sweaty."

"Thanks, but I'll have to take a rain check. Kristoff will be by pretty soon here, and I need to finish getting ready. He lives way up in the foothills, so it takes a while to get there."

"Alright. Have fun tonight," Elsa said as Anna got up from her place.

"We will," Anna replied, walking around the table to Elsa's seat. She gave her big sister a rough hug and panted a messy kiss on her forehead. "And if you get the chance, be sure to give Liang a nice, solid gut punch for me."

"Don't worry, I will," Elsa said, pushing her sister off and wiping lipstick and bits of egg off if her forehead. "Now get outta here and clean yourself up. You're wearing half of your breakfast on your lips."

* * *

"Well, I know it's not much, but it's home," Kristotff said, regarding his abode with embarrassment. _Should have known better than to tell Anna about this place. Sure, she'd be curious to see where you live, but how is this place supposed to stack up to a castle?_ Anna looked over the cabin. Everything from the furniture to the very walls had been made by rough hand of an amateur carpenter. But while they were not ornamental, there was a simplicity and loving devotion to craft evident in their making. It was a home made to last. But looking at Kristoff, she could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I love it, Kristoff." The Icemaster looked up to see the princess smiling at him. "It's so cozy and homey. Nothing like the castle." Anna took a seat in one of the chairs set before a rickety table. The chair was made by a more practiced hand than the rest of the cabin, and was so fresh that the finish still gleamed. "Don't get me wrong. I love the castle. It's the only home I've ever known. But wandering empty halls for years on end has a way of putting you off of big, open spaces, you know?"

"Thanks," Kristoff said with a relieved smile. He checked on the pot hanging over his hearth fire. "Dinner should be ready soon," he said as he took the seat across from Anna. "Thanks for insist- er, I mean offering to come up here. It's been a while since we've just had time alone with each other. No emergencies, no crazy ice ninjas…" Anna reached over and placed her hand over Kristoff's.

"I've really been looking forward to it. Mmm…" the princess hummed, as a heavenly smell crossed her nose. "What's for supper, anyways?"

"Oh, you're in for a treat. It's been a long while since I've had an excuse to cook up some viltryte." Kristoff went to the pot simmering over the fire. "And it looks like it's ready…" he said, dishing up two plates of the simmering meat and potatoes.

"Ah, it looks and smells amazing!" As Anna reached for her fork and knife, Kristoff gently batted her hand away.

"Ah-ah, not just yet." From a ramshackle cabinet behind her he produced a pair of wooden mugs and a bottle of wine.

"Kristoff, you didn't need to do that." Anna felt a pang of guilt at the lengths to which Kristoff had gone impress her. _Serving wine at a state function is one thing, but for someone like Kristoff…I mean, I'm pretty sure grapes have never even been grown in Arendelle, so obviously it's imported…and how much does an ice-salesman make, anyways? Even if he does serve the whole kingdom._

"I promise, it's really nothing fancy," he tried to assure her as he filled both mugs to the brim. "Just something I put away a while ago for a special occasion. Cheers, to Princess Anna of Arendelle," he toasted, taking a hearty swig.

"And to Icemaster Kristoff of Arendelle." Anna took a sip of her wine. It was a cheap table wine, and Anna was relieved that it had just a bit of a sour aftertaste. _Well, at least Kristoff didn't have to mortgage his sled to treat me. This looks much more interesting anyways._ Anna took a bite of the savory plate before her.

"How do you like it?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"Outstanding." Anna smiled. "I'm a little bit jealous, actually. I think you might be an even better cook than I am."

"Well when you live on your own, I guess you either learn how to cook or you starve." Kristoff blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "But uh, thanks…I mean."

Anna smiled as she took another bite. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed. I should see about getting the trolls to tell me more stories about little Kristoff. Assuming of course that he's there with me. The looks on his face are the real joy in doing that._

"So how has the ice business been treating you?"

"Pretty well actually. I've been busier than ever since Elsa made me Arendelle's designated Iceman. And I don't know if Elsa has mentioned it to you, but she's been looking at coming up with some sort of ice-box cargo ship. You know, something that would allow us to ship perishables long distances. Elsa brought me in to consult on the project, and if we're able to work things out I'd be able to get in on the ground floor of a whole new business.

"That's great! And I'm glad to hear that you and Elsa are getting along. Not that I thought she wouldn't like you or anything, but y'know?"

"Yeah, I follow you. And how is court life?"

"Busy, mostly. Elsa's especially feeling the strain. Apparently her new trainer's been running her pretty ragged. This morning at breakfast it looked like she was having trouble just getting in and out of her chair."

"So speaking of her 'trainer' what's your take on Ken Long, or whatever his name is?"

"I don't really know. I mean, he doesn't seem like he wants to cause any more trouble, and Elsa's going along with whatever it is he's doing, but…"

"You don't trust him."

"No. Not in the least."

"Me neither." A dour silence fell over the small table. By this time, both Anna and Kristoff had cleaned their plates and emptied their mugs. "But hey, what are we doing talking about business and politics? This should be a restful night." Kristoff poured himself another mug of wine.

"You're right," Anna agreed, nudging her own vessel towards Krsitoff.

"So how was everything?" He asked, pouring her a refill.

"Let's see, an excellent supper, a mug of wine, a warm fire, and warm company…" she said, taking her mug standing up from the table. "I'd say it's been a pretty perfect evening." She walked around Kristoff, trailing her finger along his shoulder, and sat down on the bed, leaning back against the wall.

"Glad to hear it." Kristoff threw another log on the fire and stoked the embers until the flame caught. He took his drink and sat next to Anna. She leaned in on his shoulder, and let him drape his arm around her. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was the fire, but Anna started to feel a little warm sitting there in the cabin.

Anna nuzzled her head in Kristoff's chest. _I could sit here like this forever. Although…_ She leaned down to set her mug on the floor. Sensing her movements, Kristoff looked down, and she was staring right back up at him. Her turquoise gaze cut right into him, and the hearth fire danced in his eyes. Her hand drifted up his arms to his shoulders, clasping around the back of his neck. Her lips hung just slightly apart as her fingers absentmindedly played with his hair. She reached up to press her lips to his. As she did, his hand found their way to her waist. His tongue, warm and moist, grazed her lower lip. Anna was recoiled at first, but soon answered by playfully nibbling his lip. Kristoff's hands slid around Anna, one sliding up between her shoulders, the other caressing the small of her back. Her own hands followed his lead, gliding across his broad shoulders.

Anna grew more and more flushed as they kissed. But if she was blushing when Kristoff held her by the back, then her cheeks were glowing when his right hand drifted over her shoulder and came to a rest at her collar. He paused here, hand only a few inches above her chest, when Anna pulled back from their kiss. She hesitated, lips hanging mere inches from his, the fire glowing in her eyes as they gazed into Kristoff's. She laid her own hand over his as she stared right into his eyes, as though she was searching for something. Brushing his hand away, she leaned in and kissed Kristoff as she reached behind her to undo the clasps of her vest. She slid out of the garment and undid the first few clasps of her bodice, letting the dress slink down and leaving the creamy skin of her cleavage exposed in the soft firelight. Holding her waist with his left hand, Kristoff brought his right up to Anna's cheek. He traced his thumb along her delicate jawline, and drifted down the elegant slope of her neck. Her hips began to rock and sway ever so slightly in her seat. He broke their kiss and pulled aside the collar of her bodice. With a dreamy look in his eyes, he started to leave a line of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. As he kissed her collar, his hand slid down to her chest. With a nimbleness that surprised Anna, he reached around her parted the next several clasps of her bodice. A happy gasp escaped her mouth as her pulled the garment down, fully exposing her breasts. His hand glided between them, savoring the feel of Anna's thundering heartbeat.

Anna grabbed him by the elbow and pulled herself up off of the bed and into his lap. Her dress and bloomers bunched up a bit as she did so, letting her bare legs hang off to the side. Another trail of soft kisses led Kristoff from Anna's collar to her chest. Her breast heaved with each shallow, excited breath. Wrapping his arm around her to support her, he leaned in. His traced circles with his kisses around one of her breasts, while his free hand caressed the other. A small noise, somewhere between a squeak and a moan, escape Anna's lips as Kristoff gently nipped her. Feeling even more heated by embarrassment, she bit down on her lip to stifle herself. His free hand wandered from her breast to explore her legs. Her skin was lusciously soft - smoother than silk - and Kristoff drank it in through his fingertips. Anna bit down on her lip even harder as he found his way north, sliding beneath her dress. He managed to slide beneath her bloomers and her thighs tingled as he teased her. She clenched her jaw to try to conceal the fact that she was now panting. He reached the top of her thigh, and his fingers began to slide further and further inward…

But in an instant, Anna's tingling excitement turned to alarm and panic. She awkwardly jerked away, forgetting that Kristoff's arm was the only thing holding her up. She tumbled backwards off his lap and managed to do a somersault before landing squarely on her face.

"Anna! Are you alright?!" He moved to help her up, but considering how she had just reacted, he thought better of touching her.

"Yeah," she groaned. "I'm okay…" Anna got up onto her feet. Upon realizing that her bodice was now hanging around her waist, she hastily pulled it back up into place. "So uh…it's getting pretty late, don't you think?" She awkwardly stammered while she struggled to tie her dress back together while fixing her skirt at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess so…um, I'll just go get the sled ready while you uh…yeah…" Kirstoff stuttered on, unsure of whether or not to make eye contact, before slipping out into the snow. Anna finished putting herself together. She sighed, and softly banged her head into the wall.

"Uhh…why in the Hell did I do that?" she grumbled into the wood.

* * *

Both Anna and Kristoff had made the trip from the mountains to the city a number of times in the past, but it had never seemed quite so long before. The whole way there they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Anna was thoroughly humiliated. _So you finally find a good man who treats you well, would risk his life for you without a second thought. And just when the two of you are starting to get intimate, you blow it. Well, not blow it but…dammit Anna, what is the matter with you? How hard could it be? You've been snaking Gerda's dirty books ever since you found her secret stash, you should be an expert at this sort of thing. It's not like you didn't know you were going to get to this point eventually. But, maybe I didn't think it would happen quite so soon. Now Kristoff probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo, or that I'm just leading him on…_

Kristoff, on the other hand, was thoroughly mortified. _Well I'm a dead man. That's what happens when you just can't leave well enough alone, I guess. I was the luckiest idiot on earth just to have Anna in my life at all, so obviously I had to go and piss that all away. Now she probably hates me, and if she tells Elsa, well that'll be the end of old Bjorgman. There won't be a safe place for me in this entire kingdom, never mind the mountains. When the snow itself serves a wizard who thinks you violated her sister…_The two of them continued to sit in uncomfortable silence even when the sled arrived at the castle gates. "So…" Kristoff said finally. "Here we are…"

"Yeah…" Anna looked up to Kristoff, and the look of gloom on his face nearly made her break down. To keep from crying she had to grab hold of him and kiss him. "Listen, I'm really, really sorry about tonight."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"For leading you on. I didn't mean to, but things just got too intense too fast and…I guess I just wasn't ready for it."

"It's alright, Anna. It was my fault. I tried to push too fast."

"Kristoff," She looked down eyes closed with a little smile on her face. "Please, you were perfect. Everything you did tonight was amazing. You worked so hard to make tonight special, and it really, really was. You don't need to apologize. And in the future I guess I'll try harder too-" He put his hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look back up.

"Anna look, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, alright? The fact that you'll spend your time with me is already more than I could ask for.

"Thanks." Anna was relieved that everything could go back to normal. "Oh, and don't worry," she said upon catching Kristoff shoot an uneasy glance up at the castle. "Elsa doesn't need to know about this."

The couple shared another kiss goodnight, and Kristoff rode off back into the darkness as Anna retired to the confines of the castle. Relieved though she was the status quo between her and Kristoff was unaffected, she still felt the need to talk to someone. _I promised not to tell Elsa what had happened. Gerda? No. Bless her heart, but the woman's a bit of a gossip. Olaf? Again, bless his…whatever he has in place of a heart, but I feel like he might have trouble keeping this to himself. The trolls would probably know what to do, but with them being Kristoff's family and all, that might be a little weird. If only cousin Punzy was here. I think I could trust her. And though I only spent a few days with them after the coronation, I get the impression that that husband of hers has probably been down this road before…_Anna sighed as she leaned against one of the walls of the hall. _Wow. I really need to get more friends, don't I? Well, even if I can't say anything about this, I know that being with Elsa will at least make me feel better…even if it doesn't solve my problem._

Upon finding both the library and Elsa's Quarters empty, she made her way to the grand ballroom. _Are they really still training this late into the night? I guess Mister Liang really is putting her through the ringer._ She pushed open to door and saw the two of them standing in the center of the room. Laing was throwing blow after blow at Elsa. She managed to dodge, block or parry each strike, but as Liang began to attack faster and faster she struggled to keep up. A quick palm strike caught her in the belly, dropping her coughing and sputtering to her knees and sending her sliding across the floor.

"Hey!" Anna forget all about the context to the situation and immediately switched into a defensive mindset. But of course Liang saw her coming as she stomped across the room, and nonchalantly tapped his foot in her direction. A flicker of blue light flew across the floor and froze the space beneath Anna's feet, causing her slip and fall upon her face for the second time that evening.

"Anna, stop! It's alright," Elsa called out as her sister rose, growling, to her feet. Wincing and holding her belly, Elsa shakily stood up. "Liang and I were just doing some drills. He didn't actually hurt me." She winced again. "Not badly, anyways."

"My apologies, your majesty. Shall we run it once more?"

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm spent for tonight. Can we pick up tomorrow?"

"Very well. At dawn we shall resume your magical training. And then we will reconvene tomorrow evening for conditioning and martial arts training. We shall spend the next week covering defensive basics, and then we shall graduate to offense."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" Elsa gave her sister a feeble smile. "How was your night out?"

"Oh…" One look told Anna that Elsa was barely able to stay on her feet. She could not in good conscious keep her up any longer. "It was nice. Just had dinner and a quiet evening out at his cabin."

"That's nice…sorry, I would catch up with you but I'm just so exhausted. See you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure thing…" Anna tried to mask her disappointment as Elsa shuffled to her quarters.

"Well, I should be retiring as well." Laing said. "Good evening, princess."

As he walked away a thought crossed Anna's mind. _I've seriously got to be crazy._ "Hey uh, Mister Liang?" she called out to him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I will tell you upfront that matters such as these are far from my area of expertise." Kuai Liang and Princess Anna sat together at the servant's table in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning.

"I can imagine," Anna replied whilst pouring herself a cup of coffee. "But please, I just need someone to hear me out." Anna related to Liang the events of her evening with Kristoff.

"I confess that I do not understand the problem. You and Bjorgman seem to have satisfactorily resolved the issue."

"Kristoff's been great about it. I'm just wondering…I don't know. The way we met, the happy couple of months that followed, it was easy to just take it one day at a time and enjoy whatever it is that we have together. But now things are starting to get more serious, and I don't know how far I'm ready to take things just yet."

"Hmm."

"And I wonder, what if Kristoff is ready to take things further than I am? I mean, I always figured that if we were together long enough, then that's where things would eventually lead. I mean, I could even imagine…I could almost imagined settling down with him."

"Hmm."

"But after what happened with Hans, I promised myself that I would never let the heat of the moment get the better of me like I had with him. But Kristoff…I just feel that he's different."

"Hmm."

"Are you listening to me?"

"I am. And may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love him?"

"Huh? Yeah…yeah, I do."

"Does he know it?"

"What?"

"If you love him, can you say that he knows it?"

"Of course he does! I mean, I haven't exactly told him so…not in so many words…exactly…"

"So no. He doesn't."

"And what makes you an expert all of a sudden? You said yourself that love is not you expertise."

"I may not understand much about love and romance, but I do have a good grasp on men like Kristoff Bjorgman. Would you like me to tell you something about them?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Men like Bjorgman are not particularly adept at reading emotions and taking hints. It is the natural product of growing up in a secluded environment with little human contact. If you want him to know that you love him, you will need to tell him explicitly, and in no uncertain terms, exactly how you feel. If this relationship of yours is going to work, you will need to open and maintain a very clear line of communication. Especially since you could see the possibility of spending the rest of your life with him. But do not open with that. Leave that idea on the backburner and ease into it gradually. Most men would be…unnerved, to have something like that dropped on them from out of the blue. In the meantime, you shall need to do some soul searching of your own. You and you alone must decide how you feel about developing any sort of physical relationship. As I understand it, you and your sister are religious women?"

"Well yeah. Technically, the royal family is supposed to double as the head of the church, so that's kind of a given."

"That does not answer my question. Are you personally a religious individual?"

"Yeah…yeah, I am."

"Then I imagine that will probably be a factor in your decision. As you can imagine, I am not the man to talk to about that. So if you have a spiritual advisor you can trust, you will probably want to see what they have to say about that. But ultimately, it is your decision, and you must act according to your own feelings and common sense on the matter. And one more thing: while a happy life with Bjorgman may be your end goal, you would do well not to dwell on it. If you fix your eye upon a goal, then you will have only one eye with which to find the way. Better to keep both eyes fixed upon the present. Throw your whole being into the journey and enjoy it."

"That's…actually not bad advice. Thank you, Mister Liang."

"Yes, well…if that will be all, I have a training session with you sister in about five hours, so if you will excuse me, I shall retire for the evening. Good night." Liang rose from the table and disappeared down the darkened hall to the servants' quarters, leaving Anna to ponder what he had said.

* * *

"So I visited our son today. Down in the dungeon," Queen Westergard told her husband in their private quarters.

"Hmm?"

"He's lost so much weight. I don't think he's been able to eat much…not with his face like it is…" the queen trailed off.

"Don't start. You know full well that I didn't enjoy doing what I did. But what else could I do? Hans put this entire Kingdom in danger, and then refused to cooperate. I can't let anyone get away with that. Even if he is my son."

"Don't lie to me. I saw the hatred in your eyes when you had him locked up. When you ordered that he be tortured! He is you child by God! My child!"

"Damn you woman, don't you think I know that?!" Silence fell over the royal quarters. "My love…if you saw hatred in my eyes, then it was my own hate for myself. My hate for having raised a man who could commit such atrocities, and my hate for what I was about to do. I have had to live with that each and every day since he returned. When the circumstances of Hans' treachery came to light, I needed to know what we are now up against. And when he was not forthcoming with the information, I did what I needed to do. But as he held out for days and weeks on end…I could almost have asked who was tormenting who. But I could not afford to appear soft before him, no matter what. He needed to understand that I would make any sacrifice to protect this kingdom, even if it destroyed us both. And you my dear…you have been my one constant companion and confidant these many years. In you I have always found strength when there was none to be had elsewhere…" The king sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "Please do not abandon me now, when I am at my most wretched and lowly state." The Queen sat beside her husband, stroking his hand.

"Where did we go wrong, my love?" King Westergard asked. "I know that we were not always as available to our sons as we needed to be, but how could we have gone so wrong?" The queen had no answers. Having seen several of their children adopt increasingly disturbing conduct over the years, the same question had long haunted her. "I had always thought that Hans was the best of them. Herold and Fritz are both certifiable. I had hoped that pressing them into the military would have straightened them out, but it only seems to have whetted their bloodlust. Hans, though…I had always kept him nearby because I thought that perhaps he was the most level-headed of the bunch. The best-suited to take the throne."

"He was ambitious, like his father," the queen said. "But he didn't have the same guidance you did. He fell astray."

"Did we do the best we could? Having thirteen sons on top of ruling a kingdom, did we do the best for them that we could have?"

"I don't know…"

"What did the doctor have to say?"

"Hans still won't be able to travel for several weeks, maybe even a couple of months. Some of his wounds may never fully heal. Did you hear back from Arendelle?"

"Yes. They will receive us when we are able. I know you're not fond of the idea…"

"The idea of losing my youngest son?"

"We will do whatever we must to make peace. We have no choice."

* * *

Hours before sunrise, ships began to dock at Arenedlle. Sailors rushed to unload cargo and have it ready to be delivered to the market by daybreak. Meanwhile, a frail figure climbed from the cargo hold of one of the schooners. He has a short, thin, bald creature, dressed in tattered and dirty rags. Squinting in the darkness of the early morning, the man started off into the twilight, headed in the direction of the castle.


End file.
